Breathe Into Me
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Her life had been relatively simple. Nothing to worry her and nothing to hurt her, until her parents die in a car accident. Only, things aren't always what they seem. When the man ordered to kill her instead protects her, it only complicates things more.
1. Prologue

**_It's funny how I can't finish a whole story before another one pops up and won't go away. Annoying as hell, but I enjoy writing these stories. Probably more than is healthy for me. But anyway, another GaaMatsu fic. and this is just the prologue. I don't know how long the chapters will take for me to post, but I am a fast updater, so no worries. Enjoy._**

* * *

Prologue

_'No.'_ It was her only coherent thought. The only word her clouded mind could form, the only thing that was keeping her from falling helplessly on the cold, wet ground. The only thing keeping her sane.

_'No.'_

Her entire life was lying under her cold, trembling fingers. A man that had died for her, had protected her and helped her. Had given her what she most wanted from anyone in this world. Family. The thing she was stripped of.

_'No.'_

His crimson red hair was sticking to his forhead, obscuring the symbol for love underneath, from the pounding rain beating the ground around them. Black ringed pale jade eyes were closed, as if he was finally in the deep sleep his self-induced insomnia prevented.

His lean muscled body lay on the ground, open wounds spilling his blood on the wet earth, pooling around herself and him.

_'No. No. NO!'_

She collapsed onto his chest, her small hands fisted into his black jacket, letting the sobs wrack her small form. He couldn't be gone, not after all that had happened. Not after all they had been through. He just couldn't be gone.

She choked out his name as her bleary onyx eyes gazed at his empty face. Over and over she repeated his name, hoping that it would somehow make all this disappear and bring him back to her.

Her fists gripped harder and she moved her face to the crook of his neck. Her lips rested against his pale skin where the pulse should be. It was cold.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she whispered his name again along with the words from her heart.

Anguish overcame her, and tears spilled down her soaked face, falling onto his jacket. His scent filled her senses, making it that much harder to pull back the tears.

Numbness was taking over her body, blackness covering her vision. She wanted to give into it. It promised no pain. A way to escape this feeling of hoplessness.

If she fell into the darkness, she wouldn't feel anymore. It was just what she wanted, a way out. Maybe he would be there, waiting. Waiting for her.

A sad smile grazed her lips, only to get wet by the rain and tears. Drenched by the storm and her own feelings of being lost.

It would be so easy to give in. To let go of all the things keeping her grounded, though the main thing that had held her was now under her numb fingers, bleeding onto the ground. Her soul. Her mind. Her _**life**_. All of it fell from her, like the drops of water from the sky. Like the salty tears running down her streaked face. All of it mixing with his blood spilled around her. On her. Everywhere. He was everywhere.

He was in her. He was beneath her. He was the air she breathed. He was the shadow on the ground. He was the whisper of wind that passed through the leaves and grass, creating a song that only her ears could hear. A lullaby only for her. Always for her.

The blackness covered her vision almost completely. She didn't fight it off. Why would she want to. In the black abyss she could pretend everything that had happened was just a bad dream. A nightmare that was illogical. Not plausible.

It would never have happend...if she could just...close her eyes...let her heartbeat slow to the silent rhythm that his now portrayed...let it all go...into the recesses of her mind...it...was all..a bad dream...

_Thump._

...It never happend...

_Thump._

...She would be with him soon...

_Thump.Thump._

...What was that? What was that noise?...

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The darkness reseded from her vision, and she wanted to cry out, beg for it to come back. She didn't want to live on in a world where he didn't exist. It was impossible to survive without her safe harbour, her lighthouse in the harsh winds, always guiding her back. Her mentor. Her lover. Her everything.

The thumping became quicker, and her blurred vision cleared a fraction. She stared at the pale skin at the nape of his neck where her face was pressed against him. Her lips still rested agaisnt his throat, where moments ago, a beat did not exist. But now...Now a steady thrumming, that was slowly picking up pace and volume, was a pulse.

Life. Him. Her. Warmth. Pulse. Comfort. Hurt. Pain. Healing. Life. Life. Life. Him!

Her voice cracked as she spoke. Filled with an overbearing relief and love. Enough that could have sent the world into a spiraling mess of confusion from the amount of emotion in the one word that broke past her cracked lips and tear covered complexion.

"Gaara."

**_so? Oh, and just to clear this up so you won't get confused on the first chapter. This chapter is a future thing, this will happen again in later chapters. The upcoming posts are from the beginning to this point in time, letting you know what led to this situation. And I hope you will enjoy the story. I myself am a kind of curious to see where this will lead._**


	2. Moving and Marriage

**_okay sorry for grammer mistakes, just bear with me since it's late and i'm using my mom's aircard. anyway these chapters are going to be long and jumping from different peoples point of view instead of just Gaara and Matsuri. well in this chapter it is jus Gaara and Matsuri but upcoming chapters are going to be different since i'm going to do more than one love story. like i'm going to do Lee's POV and Tenten's and everyone's. If this is confusing you, then just read upcoming chapters._**

* * *

"Thank-you, come again!"

Nodding in response, a young woman with brown hair and melting dark eyes, turned to walk out of the grocery store that she had just spent a good hour in. The clerk that had rung her up stood waving at her register, happy she had helped her second customer of the day.

The brunette left the store toting the few bags of goods she bought and headed toward her navy blue nissan altima that was parked on the first row closest to her. The cold January air whipped around her, blowing her hair in different directions. She pulled her jacket closer around her small frame, but enjoyed the cold weather.

Silently, she opened the drivers side door and, after setting the bags in the passenger side, started up the car and turned the heat on low. The soft voice of Heather Dale flowed out of the speakers as she began to sing _Mordered's Lullaby_. The brunette smiled faintly, and turned the volume down to where it was just background music.

As she drove down the ice slick roads that led to her destination, her phone rang. The ringtone sang Dr. Demento's Funny Farm, the remix version. Her warm laugh filled the car as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Hey Matsuri. Did you like your surprise?" the male voice on the other end asked while he chuckled.

"Yeah, I got it alright. So am I insane now? Are you going to admit me into the institution?" she asked lightly.

"Nah, Sakura threatned me if I did. And you know how strong she is." he laughed.

"Your right. So what did you want Kiba?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Naruto wanted me to remind you of Hinata's surprise party. Are you on your way yet?"

She nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see her and replied. "Yeah, just left the store with the food. I'll be there in a few minutes. Tell Shino to meet me out front, I got him something."

"Yeah sure, you got him that book didn't you? The one on that weird bug."

"Yes. And it's not weird, it's the rarest insect. He spoke once about studying it, so I thought I would get him the book."

"I still can't believe he is an entomologist. It's creepy." She could hear him shudder over the phone.

"It's not creepy. What's creepy is how you and Akamaru drink out of the same coffee cup when you supposed to be bagging the bad guys _officer_." The female teased.

"Hey hey, thats between us. Sakura would kill me if she knew I let Akamaru do that." he said nervously.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get there. Tell Ino to start heating the stove and put the fish on. I'll finish it when I get there."

"Oooh. Watcha making tonight?"

"It's a surprise. See ya Kiba."

"Bye Matsuri."

She closed her phone with a smile quirking her thin lips, and put it in the console beside her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Quick and silent. Like he always was. They didn't even expect it, almost peaceful. Though dying isn't peaceful in any aspect. He did this couple a favor. It was going this way, or being brutally murdered by one of the hit men that their enemies would have eventually hired. Either way, they had to die, and he believed in a twisted sense, he helped them.

From his perch on the hill, he could see the upturned car splayed out on the forest floor after tumbling down the side of the road into the foliage. He had used his specialzed weapon to dispose of them before they even crashed, and killed them instantly. After losing control of the car, it tumbled to its' destruction.

For the common eye of a pedestrian or police force investigator, it looked like exactly what he meant for it to. An accidental wreck. No matter how far they looked into it, or how many days, months, years they spent digging for evidence, it was futile. Because he was the best. For years he had been doing this, because he was good at it.

He left nothing behind. He had no remorse. He had no regrets. He was a human shell.

Never suspected. He walked among everyday people, and no one gave him a second glance. Fitting in well. Human by day. Killer by the nights he was summoned. Why? Because it was who he was and all he is. Born for the sole purpose of killing. Taking away the life of those that didn't deserve it.

Taking a step back, his black hiking boots crunching softly in the dirt gravel, he turned around and walked quietly to his waiting car. It's ebony tint was obscured slightly in the fading light, and it gave an illuminous gleam from behind the hanging branches. It was one of the few things he was proud of. A sleek black spider eclipse.

Not bothering to fiddle with the radio, he started his car and sat for a moment to listen to the soft thrumming of the engine. The purring of the car was enough to make his blackened eyelids droop slightly, and his muscles relax.

Sighing, he put the car in drive and pulled away from his hiding place. He drove away from yet another job, and left all the memories and lingering feelings behind. As always. Routine.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he would get the call from the owner of the business he worked for. They would want to know if he perfomed his job accuratly, and would want a full report once he arrived back at the facility.

He didn't like giving the report. More so since he wanted to go home. He was tired and aggrivated and he wanted to sit at his window at his small apartment and watch as people walked on the street in the late evening. Normal people that haven't seen the things he'd seen. Hadn't done the things he'd done. Innocent. All of them. He was a tainted soul.

His phone rang, and a sigh escaped his lips again. Routine.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey! Your late! Come on before Hinata gets here!"

Matsuri laughed as she jumped out of the car, bags in hand, and ran to the frenzied blond at the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't really pay attention to the time."

"Just get in there and hide, she's around the corner now!" The spiky haired blonde grabbed Matsuri's shoulders and shoved her into the open door.

She was greeted by a grinning Kiba and silent Shino.

"So? What's in the bag that is edible?" Kiba asked as he sniffed at the bag.

"Kiba. Let her get to the kitchen first." Shino said quietly.

Matsuri grinned at her two friends. "Nah, better do this now since Hinata is going to be here in a few seconds. Here." she said as she handed the thick volume over to Shino.

He stared at it a moment before he took the book in his hands and opened the cover to glance at the summary. He looked back up at his female friend with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank-you, Matsuri." He said sincerely.

"Your welcome. It's the right one correct? It's the one you were talking about the other day?"

He nodded.

"Enough chit-chat! Hide people!"

Naruto burst into the house and began to shove all his friends into the kitchen where they would hide unitl Hinata entered the house. After shutting off all the lights, the blue eyed blonde joined them and concentrated on supressing his fit of excited giggles.

"Now when I cough turn on the lights okay Sakura?" Kiba whispered to the pinkette who was hiding under the table with Ino and Tenten.

"Yeah yeah I got it!" She whispered back.

The front door quietly opened, and soft steps were heard in the living room.

"Naruto?" a tinkling voice called out. "Naruto are you here?"

Matsuri bit her lip as she heard Kiba attempt a cough that sounded more like a supressed laugh. The lights immediatly flashed on and everyone jumped from their hiding spots with a big 'SURPISE'.

The young woman that had called out to Naruto stood in the living room, clutching a small computer bag. Her pearl eyes went wide and her entire face went a crimson red. Everyone was grinning ear to ear at her, and it seemed to be to much for her shy little body as she she fell faint to the carpeted floor.

"Well," Kiba spoke after a moment of silence. "she's always been a bit on the shy side."

The next sound that was heard was 'whack' and 'thunk' as Kiba was hit on the head by both Sakura and Ino.

"Smart ass." Ino sniffed, and turned back to the kitchen where the fish was being grilled.

"I think I'll start on the food. Naruto why don't you wake her up and get her some water." Matsuri suggested as she followed Ino.

"Ok. Hey Shikamaru, can you put her one the couch while I get her a drink?" The blonde stood from his crouch next to the indigo haired girl.

"Troublesome." The male in question muttered as he crossed over to the female and carefully lifted her from the floor to place her on the couch.

"Gotta love get-togethers." Kiba sighed. Then whimpered as he was hit on the head again by the pinkette that was standing next to him.

O.o.O.o.O.o

"So it's finished then? No complications?"

"None."

"Good. Then you may take your leave. You're done for the night. We'll contact you again when your services are needed."

The man behind a metal desk spoke in a gruff voice as he waved his hand at the door to the younger male in the room.

Without a backward glance, the young male turned and walked out of the door, leaving the elder to shuffle through piles of paperwork.

His footsteps echoed down the hallway, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark blue jeans, and his head bent to the floor. Crimson locks framed his handsome face in a spiky disarray,and party covered a kanji tattoo for love above his black ringed eyes.

He was known as the most deadly assasin in the corporation. He did his job accuratly and percisly. His name stuck fear through the higher-ups, and caused them to continusouly look over their shoulders. For years he had been doing this line of work. Since he was 16 to be exact. Eight years he has had killed and dealt with things that others can hardly imagine.

He laughs when held gunpoint. He smirks when a blade is held at his throat. He scoffs at the most volatile killers. And he murders without regret.

Who is he? Killer. Murderer. Life taker. He is Gaara.

He knew he wasn't normal, and never would be. He had accepted the fact long ago that he was set aside from society and there was no hope of him ever returning. He was meant to kill or be killed. Dog eat dog world actually had meaning in his life.

His family, which consisted of his two older siblings, where not very close. They were the only people outside of the business that knew of his...'jobs'. Every now and then they would all meet and catch up the best they could. His sister, Temari, was a successful business woman. She owned her own company that sold different varities of goods. Silks, spices, and various furniture pieces that their brother, Kankurou, made at his shop.

Kankurou's business was known worldwide and famous for their work. The shop was known as 'PuppetMaster'. He made different types of furniture and always to perfection. He was the type that queens themselves asked for personally to make items for their home. He is good at what he does. The same as all the Sabaku siblings.

Maybe it was something they inherited from their twisted father. Or maybe it was the way they made themselves as they got older. Whatever it was, it seemed to prove helpful in the long run.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello." he spoke in a deep voice into the phone.

"Gaara. We're at the cafe'. Can you come? We need to talk." a serious voice replied.

The red-head's steps hestitated a moment in the hall, before he started again a little faster.

"Kankurou, what's going on." he demanded.

"Just come on. Temari and me are waiting."

He didn't answer at first, then replied in an agitated voice, "Fine. Ten minutes."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"FOOD'S DONE!" Ino yelled from the kitchen as she held a wooden spoon in one hand and a platter of yaizakana in the other.

"Hurry up before Kiba gets his hands on it!" Matsuri put in as she took down plates from the cabinets.

Shino walked up beside her and grabbed down glass cups. "Matsuri, Hinata has woken up now. Would you like to give her the present you bought before she passes out at what Naruto got her?"

Matsuri giggled. "Yeah. I better, or else I'll never get it to her tonight."

"Hey hey! I want first dibs!" Kiba pouted as Sakura fixed a plate and began to hand them out to the people standing close by.

"Then get behind Lee. Your last because you cheat and you would try to get the biggest portion while I'm not looking. Sneaky hands." she added for good measure. Then her face went red as she relized what the innendou sounded like.

Kiba chuckled and walked up behind her placing his head on her shoulder. "You had no complaints about my sneaky hands last night."

"Kiba!" Sakura sputtered.

With her momentarily distracted, Kiba grabbed the plate with the most food on it and made a beeline for the living room door before she could rebuke him and cause brain damage. Sakura yelled after him about him being a mangy mutt, but with a small smile of amusement on her lips.

Matsuri stepped out of the kitchen and crossed over to the door where her present waited. It was a small picture album, which she made sure to have copies of for everyone, that had pictures of everyone since they met in highschool to the point last week when they went to the mountains to hike. Her own parents had provided them with the cabin they stayed at.

She remembered the time fondly, since that was the week that Sakura and Kiba's relationship first began. Everyone was shocked at first, because of the pinkette's temper, but Kiba seemed to love her mood swings and found amusement in making her angery one minute and sappy the next.

It was a very enjoyable time, and she loved going out with her friends. Which proved to be getting more diffulcult with the passing years. It seemed everyone was moving on, and she was a few steps behind. Of course she was happy for them, but sometimes she wished it could go back to how it was when they all met freshman year and banded together to fight off the seniors.

She laughed softly as she remembered the time that they had pulled a prank on a senior on freshman Friday. They did it to show the school that they weren't going to back down.

Shino had acted as a decoy along with Shikamaru. While they distracted the burly senior, since they made sure to get the football captain, Kiba and Naruto readied to pounce him from behind and pull him into the bathroom with a waiting Lee who had duct-tape.

The plan had been to tape the senior to the bathroom stall then make an annoucement to the football players over the intercom to leave a ransom of the frogs from the biology room, since none of them wanted to disect the amphibians. It had been Hanabi's idea to save the frogs. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Matsuri herself couldn't have been more happy.

The senior had returned to class along with his other football teammates with duct-tape sticking to his clothes here and there and marks on his face, deflated and without dignity from his 'abduction.' The group were never messed with, and the biology teachers could never find out why the frogs were gone.

"Matsuri! Beautiful bundle of youth! Come you must give your gift to the lovely Hinata!" Lee exclaimed happily as he led the brunette to the woman sitting on the couch with Naruto at her side.

As Matsuri reached her side, the indigo haired girl turned her owlish pearl eyes up to her friend. A shy smile spread slowly across her childlike face, and Matsuri let her own grin show in response.

"Here Hinata. I thought you might like this." Matsuri said in soft voice as she passed the bag to the shy female.

She quietly opened the bag and pulled out the leather bound picture album. Her light eyes misted as they looked over the first few pictures, and then turned to the brunette that had set beside her on the couch.

"Thank-you. So much Matsuri. This means a lot to me." she said quietly.

Matsuri nodded and then pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I knew you would like it. You're the one who likes to reminisce as much as I do." she laughed softly and Hinata joined in with her own bell like laugh.

"OKAY MINE NEXT!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped on the other side of Hinata.

"Wait wait! Has everyone eaten?" Tenten asked as she stepped around her friends. "Oh, nevermind then. Continue." she said as she spotted everyone with a plate of food, eating while Hinata recieved her gifts.

"This is troublesome. When do we get to sleep?" Shikamaru mumbled as he settled down in one of the plushed chairs beside the couch.

"Ah Shikamaru, you know you want to watch this. So just suck it up, or deal with the knife I have in my hand." Tenten teased as she spun the knife in her hand.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled another 'Troublesome' but watched the bun-haired woman warily out of the corner of his eyes. He could watch the gifts, but he really didn't want that knife anywhere his body.

"Okay okay! Hinata, this is your present from me." Naruto said excitedly as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped box.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the shy female slowly tore off the paper. Sakura's emerald eyes shone and Matsuri's hands clasped together tightly in her lap while a smile fought to split her face. Kiba rocked foreward on his heels, feeling the anticipation emanating from the small gathering. Hanabi didn't even try to hide the grin on her face, as she knew what was in the box. She helped pick out after all.

Hinata put the paper on the coffee table and stared at the small velvet box in her hand. Her eyes wide, and he mouth slightly open.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a serious voice. "Will you marry me?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Moving?" the red-head asked dully as he faced his siblings.

He had arrived a few minutes previous, and had only time enough to order a cup of tea before his brother and sister announced they were leaving. And wanted him to come with them.

"Yes. We think it would be good for us. Getting away from here would be...beneficial." his blonde haired said slowly. Her teal eyes careful as they gazed at him.

"We thought it over the other day, and you coming with us would be good." Kankurou put in, his dark eyes covered by his brown hair as he looked down at the table.

"So you decided this without asking what I wanted. Without knowing if I even wanted to leave." he demanded, making accusations in his dark voice that made both his siblings visibly tremble.

"Gaara, it will be better if we leave." Temari spoke to him directly. "What is their holding you here. Father's dead, and has been for awhile. Nothing is tying you to this place."

"My job." he stated bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Both siblings flinched at the mention of his work envolvment. He glared coldly at them.

"Look Gaara. We...We think you should...take a break from your job." Kankurou said in a hesitant but firm voice.

"No."

"Why not!" his sister demanded.

He turned his cold gaze on her, she held her angry expression on with diffuculty at his deadly stare."It's my job. I can't just take a break."

"Then...Then transfer dammit. We can't stay here." Kankurou growled.

"Why not. Why do you two want to leave so bad." he sat up straighter, and placed his elbows on the table.

"Because. Neither of us want to stay in this place. To many nightmares. To many bad memories. It's time to leave." Kankurou's voice was irratated, and he met his younger brother's glare with his own.

"Gaara. Please, you won't lose your job. Didn't you say once one of your coworkers left to live somewhere else but still worked for the same company? That they just send him the...the papers over email?" Temari said as she rememebered another time they had gotten together.

"Yes."

"Then do that. Surely they would grant you that, since...well since your the best." she faltered over her words with a hard expression on her face.

"And what about your jobs," he looked both of them in the face. "what are you going to do."

"We already transfered our papers. We have new buildings and everything. All we have to do is move there." Kankurou waited a moment before adding. "Will you move with us Gaara?"

He stayed quiet until the waitress returned with his drink. While he sipped on it he thought about his home. He really didn't have anything keeping him here. It was empty, a place he wasn't happy in. And the company would let him move since some of his jobs were placed all over the world. There was one last month that required him to go to Berlin. Again finished without diffuculty. Everyone thought it was an accidental death. As always.

His brother was right. Nothing was holding him here. So, why not give it a try? Who says he can't come back here if he doesn't like it where their going.

He glanced back up at his siblings. Both were watching him intently, and his sister's knuckles were white where she had them clenched into fists. Kankurou's stare was worried.

"How long do I have to pack my stuff?" he asked pointedly.

Both siblings relaxed visibly. Temari even gave her trademark smirk that Gaara had gotten used to over the passing years.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon. We'll help you pack your stuff in the morning." Kankurou grinned across the table at the red head.

"Fine." he nodded at the two, then tipped his cup and finished off the drink. "I'll have my stuff packed tonight. I'll meet you out front at six in the morning."

With that said, he stood and after leaving enough bills to pay for his drink, headed for the door.

He was halfway there when he was stopped by a pair of slender arms encircling his frame. He froze, unused to the contact and tipped his head back to meet with the teal eyes of his sister.

"Thank you Gaara." her voice muffled by his jacket.

He could see Kankurou standing by the table with a soft smile on his tanned face, and he nodded to them both. Temari stepped back from him and gave her own smile.

He turned and left, walking to his car, thinking of the things he would leave behind for the theifs that would brake in after he left. He didn't have many belongings, and he didn't really care what was left or took. The only thing he needed was clothes and his car.

With things running through his mind, he drove away from the cafe and made his way back to his soon-to-be deserted apartment.

* * *

**_so what did you think? did you like it? can you guess who Gaara killed? and no i'm not making shino and matsuri a couple. Just brotherly and sisterly relationship. because i have plans for shino. oh and just so you know, this story is going to have many crack couples. _**


	3. Not As Innocent

**okay i apologize for spelling mistakes and the long wait, this weekend i'm getting an aircard so that I can update faster. Also congrats to PhoenixSong4232 your were right about who Gaara murdered. Leave a review saying what you want, you know like a story request or chapter request, oneshot request. I'll do anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

He saw his sister's car coming down the road, and he leaned against the side of his own sleek vehicle. His single bag at his side, and one box in the car containing his work materials ranging from weapons to camoflage. He didn't have many things, he had only packed the necessities. It didn't take long to get ready since for one, he didn't sleep much because of constant nightmares which showed around his eyes and two, for some strange reason, his body was almost stiff with tension and he knew somehow leaving this place would ease the discomfort.

He watched silently as the car pulled up in the drive behind his own, and his siblings stepped out. From what he could see, neither of them packed much either. They quietly walked up to him and Temari smirked as she looked at the small luggage at his feet.

"Didn't want to take much uh?" she said sarcastically.

"Didn't have much really." he replied.

"Oh, please. With your paycheck your place must be loaded with the latest mechanics and plasma T.V's." Kankurou snorted as he stood beside his sister.

Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother. "Are we leaving now?" his voice impatient.

"Are you sure you have everything? We could stay longer if you need to get some more stuff." Kankurou asked as he glanced down at the bag.

"I'm fine." The red-head frowned.

He wanted to leave. The impatience was knawing at his insides, forcing him to get more and more edgy. Why?

"You feel it to don't you." Temari said quietly.

Gaara glanced at his sister. Her face was set in a firm expression, and her teal eyes looked wary. Her entire body language showed how uncomfortable she felt, and her want to leave. Looking at his brown haired brother next to her, he saw that he held himself in the same fashion. They both seemed uneasy and so ready to go. Even going as far as leaning foreward a bit, as if waiting for the word to take off.

His pale eyes flicked down his own self. And with mild surprise, found his body mirroring theirs. Were they all so eager to leave? Why? What were they running from, if anything?

"Let's go." he said firmly.

His sister nodded and his brother let a smile slip in relief. They went back to the car they arrived in and began to pull out. Gaara, after loading into his own vehicle, followed them out and down the road to what was going to be their new home.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if the move would even be worth it in the end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He could have sworn he did it right. What was wrong with how he had it planned? It was perfect. Planned to the finnest detail...Okay maybe not, but did she really need to pass out like that? Again? And she'd been out for so long! He was starting to get frantic with worry.

And she hadn't even answered yet!

"Naruto, calm down. She'll be fine in a few moments. Just give her time." Shino said for the third time. He had even said that last night after she had fainted. It was morning now! What if something was really wrong!?

"But it's been hours! Maybe we should take her to the hospital, just to check." The half crazed blonde suggested in a frantic voice. "Is she even alive?!"

"Naruto. She is just tired."

"But - "

"Naruto!" he said firmly. "She is tired. She had a trying day at work, came home to an unexpected party, and got proposed to. Give her time to adjust. She is probably scared and worried."

Naruto sighed in defeat and looked down at his blue haired princess. A soft smile grazed his lips, and he crouched beside her place on the couch. She looked so lovely to him, her long lashes resting softly on her cheeks. Her milky skin seemed so soft and alluring as she continued on in her deep slumber.

His ocean blue eyes melted. He could only hope to the highest of all gods that she felt the same. He loved her, no doubt. He didn't really know what he would do without her. Most likely die. She was the air he breathed. Take her away, and you take the thing that keeps him living.

"Naruto, would you like something to drink? There is plenty of the sake left."

The blonde glanced over his shoulder to find his lover's younger sister Hanabi staring worriedly at him. It was funny how close he had become to Hinata's family...Well, at least Neji and Hanabi. Hiashi was a completly different matter. The blue eyed blonde didn't really know why the elder Hyuuga didn't like him. Maybe it was because he was attempting to take away his eldest daughter. But then, Hinata had never really been close to her father.

Naruto's brow creased, and Hanabi took a nervous step foreward. He glanced up at her and gave a tired grin. "I'm fine. I don't want anything."

She nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen to help serve breakfast to all the friends that had stayed the night, worried for their friend. Which was everyone that arrived for the party. It was a good thing he and Hinata had picked a spacious place to live in, otherwise there wouldn't have been enough room for hardly anyone.

Naruto turned his blue eyes back to Hinata. A sigh escaped his lips again, and he felt Shino look at him.

"Are you sure we don't need to take her to a hospital?"

Shino huffed an agitated breath and glared at the blonde from behind his sunglasses.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Matsuri's eyes drooped, and her hair was a complete mess. She was currently slumping over her her plate of breakfast foods, which included leftovers of last nights dinner, and was trying very hard not to fall face first into the platter.

She was tired. Rooming with Tenten last night had been painful. Literally. The bun-haired woman was fighting in her sleep. And the punching bag was Matsuri. Getting blows to the head and abdomen all night can take a toll on the toughest of people, and it was practically killing the exhausted brunette.

"Matsuri, I said I was sorry twenty times over already." Tenten moaned from beside her.

Matsuri grunted at her. "I'm not mad...okay I'm mad, but only about not sleeping. Not at you."

"Can you at least eat something?" Her friend sighed.

"You do need strength for today, beautiful blossom of youth. Do you not have work?" Lee asked in a cheerful voice, complete with his shining teeth and bright eyes.

If she hadn't been so tired, she would have kicked him under the table. Leave it up to Lee to be not only a day person, but a morning person to. Hell, he was an all day, all hour person. Sympathy to the female that actually fell for him. She would have her hands full with him being so energetic.

"Yes, I have work today."

"Oh, don't forget your dinner with your parents today. You told them a few days ago that you would be coming over." Tenten said suddenly as she held her index finger in the air.

"Shit. I almost forgot. Well, my days full. No naps for me." Matsuri gave a half-hearted grin.

She had forgotton about eating with her parents. She hadn't spoken to them yesterday at all, which was odd since her mother always called after she got off work to question about her daughter's day. In fact, she hadn't spoken to either of her parents since she had planned the dinner. After breakfast, she should call them. Just to check up.

Her stomach did an uneasy flop, and she was immediatly uneasy thinking about her parents. She frowned slightly in confusion. She didn't like the worry that had planted itself in her mind. She didn't like it at all.

"Going back to the job subject, doesn't everyone have work today?" Ino asked as she finished her glass of orange juice.

"Hmm. I don't. Today's my day off, thankfully. Those kids were driving me crazy." Hanabi spoke as she sat beside Lee.

"Don't like being a teacher Hanabi? Tsk. Tsk. What would you father say?" Ino mock chastized.

Hanabi grinned. "Oh I don't know. Probably something like 'Serves you right since you didn't take the rights of the Hyuuga heir.'" She said in a gruff voice as she attempted to copy her father's voice.

Kiba laughed as he joined the table with his own food. "I still don't get why you didn't accept being heir, Hanabi. You would have a fortune by now."

The dark haired female sighed. "Because he expects me to forget all about everyone's feelings and mine, and do what's best for the Hyuuga legacy. That means I would have to force Hinata into an arranged marriage just so we can have more money. I would have to drag Neji back from his honeymoon and brake off his marriage to Yugao so I could do the same for him. I can't do that to either of them or to myself. So I don't accept the...responsibility... of being the Hyuuga heir."

Everyone at the table grimaced at the thought of forcing their friends into a marriage where they wouldn't be happy or accepted, but just miserable. What kind of life was that.

"He's so old fashioned isn't he." Sakura put in as she sat beside her brown haired boyfriend, who was eyeing her with a glint in his eye. Matsuri stifled a giggle as she downed her orange juice.

"Old fashioned doesn't even cover it." Hanabi growled. "He's an uptight old man that needs to get his head out of the past."

"I've met your father, so I agree completely." Ino said as she stood from the table, carrying her empty glass to the sink.

"I don't get why Hinata wasn't chosen as the heir though, she was the first born anyway. I can understand why Neji wasn't chosen, with him being branch family and all. But why you and not Hinata. No pun intented of course, Hanabi." Sakura spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"None taken." she sighed and then grimaced as she said in regretful tone, "Because he thought..." she sighed again and continued, her pale eyes alight with anger for her father. "Because he thought Hinata unworthy and irresponsible. Which is completely untrue. She is a very loyal and respectable woman and would have made a wonderful Hyguua heir."

"Though shy, she has a good head on her shoulders." Matsuri said in a thoughtful tone as she looked over her shoulder to gaze out of the archway leading to the living room where the shy woman layed.

Everyone at the table nodded. "Now if she will just wake up, we can go ahead and get the marriage thing settled. Naruto is in a frenzy." Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

The pinkette beside him sighed. "Yeah, I hope she says yes."

Everyone was immediatly, and abruptly, brought out of their own thoughts when the table was suddenly lifted into the air a foot and then dropped back down with a clatter. Lee stood with fire in his eyes and a fist clenched in the air as he spoke in feverent voice.

"Naruto is a smart and caring young man! He will not let such a beautiful dove like our lovely Hinata fly away with out a fight! He will rein her in with his vibrating youthfullness and everlasting lo - "

The energetic man's speech was brought to an end as Sakura, passing by him on her way to the kitchen, shoved a biscuit in his mouth and continued on with a satisfied smirk.

"What a mouth full." Kiba hooted from his seat.

"Can't argue with that." Tenten giggled as she to rose from her seat.

"Mph schmiegle." Lee said past his stuffed mouth.

Matsuri laughed as she heard him attempt to talk. And laughed harder as Hanabi immitated a voice from an old movie.

"My precious!" she cooed as she rubbed her hands together.

Kiba howled with laughter, and leaned far back in his chair. Which resulted in a crash as the legs on the chair gave out and he flailed to the floor.

Ino snorted at him from the doorway, and walked back into the front room, almost bumping into a yawning Shikamaru.

"What's going on in here?" The lazy male drawled as he took in the sight of Kiba on the ground and a biscuit clogged Lee.

"Well, we were discussing options on how to protect the ozone layer. Any thoughts, oh smart one?" Tenten teased as she stepped away from washing her dish at the sink.

Shikamaru snorted at her, but a smirk played on his lips. "Anything left to eat?" he asked the bun haired brunette.

Nodding she pointed at the fridge with her thumb. "Yeah, it's in the fridge. You'll have to heat it up though."

"To troublesome. I'll eat it cold." He shook his head as he went for the cold breakfast that awaited him.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she looked back at the group at the table. "So. Think we should check on sleeping beauty?"

"But Shikamaru is right there." Matsuri bit her lip to hold in her laughter as she pointed at a frowning male. "Oh! You meant Hinata."

"Very funny." He droned.

"I know." the brunette smiled as she joined in with the laughter that erupted from the people surrounding her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Okay. Gaara this is your place." A deep voice sounded from behind the red-head. He didn't even flinch.

"What do you think?" His blonde-haired sister asked from beside him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she just shrugged. "A bit much." he answered.

Temari sighed. "Look, it's nice okay. Me and Kankurou are just down the street. We thought this would be better without living together. We all needed our own place. Fresh start." she said stiffly as she turned her head upwards to glare at him.

His cool eyes stared back at her, and he could see her glare waver a bit. It was funny to him how he could intimidate his older sibling so easily. Then again, he was known as the most deadliest being alive...Maybe it shouldn't surprise him so much.

"Gaara, it's a nice place. You have a good view, good neighborhood, and it isn't far to get to downtown. You can walk from here." Kankurou said as he stepped up to the other side of his younger brother.

"It's a condo." he said dully.

All he wanted was something simple, not this...extreme. This place was...nice, but not his taste. To much space. There was two bedrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs with bathrooms on each one. Well, if you could call it upstairs.

There was a set of stairs leading up to a platform where the master room was. There was a half wall for safety purposes, just incase someone was stupid enough to walk right off the floor of the room to the first floor.

There was also an office straight down the hallway, he could see through it's doorway from where he was at the front door. His kitchen was to his left, and had a bar counter with his rather large living room at his right. A wall of windows brightened the room up and gave a good view of the city where he now lived.

"I like it." Kankurou grinned.

"Then you take it." Gaara replied as he swung his backpack on the couch. The condo came furnished.

"Nah, I like mine better. It has no half wall, so you can see everything." he replied as he jabbed his thumb toward the safety wall on the upstairs platform.

The red-head sighed as he thought about his brother's condo. No doubt Kankurou would be the idiot that fell off the platform at his condo.

"Mine is almost like this one. Except the walls are a sky blue color." Temari said as her teal eyes roamed over her little brother's new home.

He looked over his new home and noticed how much free wall space there was. He didn't have many things, and definatly nothing to decorate the walls with. Then again, he could always display his weapons. Though he didn't think his sister would appreciate that much.

Sighing he sat on the plush sofa with his head resting on the back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess we'll go. Talk to you later Gaara." Kankurou grinned down at his younger brother as he stood over top of him.

"Once your settled in, you should come and visit me. Just two houses down." Temari smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Don't even bother visiting Kankurou, the slob, he will probably have a hooker over their before he even gets his bags unpacked."

Gaara's mouth twitched with slight amusement as he watched his brother's face go red with anger and embarresment.

"Shut-up Temari. At least I can get someone." he snapped.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly, her eyes flashing.

"All I'm saying is, you need to get a guy and get layed. Gaara to. Which brings another question, Gaara." the oblivious brunette continued on, not even paying attention to the burning look his sister was giving him, and the warning look that promised deathly harm to come from his brother.

"Are you a virgin? Or are you gay?" Kankurou asked pointedly.

Temari snarled. "Kankurou you damn idiot! What the hell kind of question is that? Get out of here!"

"Now, now Temari. I'm curious. Do you ever remember a time that Gaara had a girlfriend while we grew up? I don't." Kankurou glanced at his red faced sister.

Temari blinked, but then retaliated, deciding to stick up for her youngest brother instead of agreeing with Kankurou, though she was a bit curious."Shut the fuck up. He - "

She stopped mid sentence as a movement caught her eye. Turning her attention to her youngest brother, Temari watched uneasily as he slowly rose from his place on the couch. From the way Gaara was looking at the middle child, that look he had on each time before he completed a 'job', blank, it seemed that things were about to get out of hand.

Why couldn't she just have a normal family? Why did she feel the need to fear her brother? And the youngest, no less. Granted he was an assasin, but he was family. She should feel comfortable around him. Instead, she felt like she was walking on pins and needles when she was near him. Sometimes, the false sureness she upheld when in his vicinty could be to much, and her uneasiness would show through. Like now.

"Gaara, he's an idiot. He doesn't mean it." Temari took half a step toward her brothers.

The red-head stepped up to his brother, and looked him in the eye. They were even height, and dark eyes met with bright.

Though being the youngest of his family, Gaara was the deadliest. He had a bond with his siblings, small and withered, but it was there. He could kill and murder a person without giving it much thought, but he couldn't harm his siblings. That didn't pertain to scaring the shit out of them though.

"Kankurou." he said his name slowly, in a dark, deadly voice. He stepped closer to him, and almost chuckled at how his brother's look went from arrogant cockiness to warily gaurded the next. "Do you really think that of me? That I haven't had a woman that way?" he paused. "Your wrong. I assure you, I'm far from an innocent virgin." his deep voice reverbrated throughout the room.

Kankurou's face showed pure shock, and, if you looked close enough, jealousy. He took a step back from his brother and glanced at his sister who stood off to the side, mirroring his look.

"G-Gaara? You...Your not...When?" she finally asked, exasperated.

He inclined his head to her. "That would fall under the 'my business' category. I thought you two had to be going."

Temari sputtered for a minute, her teal eyes wide, and then looked at her brown haired brother.

"Yeah. See ya Gaara." the male said quickly and nodded to him.

Temari, after staring a moment more, walked outside with Kankurou following behind. Gaara trailed after them until they reached the door, and stood calmly in the doorway.

His brother paused at he bottom step, and turned to his younger sibling in the doorway, who stood watching quietly as they left.

Kankurou grinned slyly at his brother. "I guess I didn't need to give you 'the talk' after all...So, how many girls was it?" he winked.

Gaara rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, his sister stalked up and whacked the perverty sibling on the head with her fist, causing him to double over and clutch his head in pain.

"Kankurou, just shut-up for once." Temari snarled.

**REVIEW!! **


	4. And The Thunder Rolls

Chapter 4

"Okay, so you know to meet me here when you get off work right?" Tenten questioned as she looked at her companion worriedly.

Matsuri nodded.

"Good. I'll see you at five then." Matsuri turned to leave when her friend's voice stopped her. "And Matsuri?...Don't worry, they'll call you back soon. I'm sure they just slept in is all." she tried to comfort her.

Matsuri nodded again, and headed down the sidewalk toward her own job at the Diner. Her boss was having a discount on his own experimental coffee today, and amazingly so, people actually wanted to try it. She couldn't understand why, everything he. . .'made' was beyond disgusting.

She was worried for her parents. It was just so... so rare that they not answer their phones. Matsuri had always found it a bit scary that they practically religously answered the phone, and now found it even _scarier_ that they didn't answer today.

Her chest clenched, and she balled her fists at her sides. It would be a wonder if she made it through the day like this, if her boss didn't kick her out first, that is.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well, what are we going to do, Shikamaru?" Kiba raked a hand through his mess of brown hair, and looked sidways at his boss.

Shikamaru took a step away from the edge of the cliff and looked at the clouds that had turned gray, as if they sensed that something devastating had occured. A sigh escaped his lips as his dark eyes traced shapes into the clouds, hoping that a miracle would happen and that none of this had actually transpired.

Akamaru whined and stood on stiff legs beside his master.

Shikamaru broke from his thoughts and looked back at his co-worker and friend. The massive canine beside him whined again and gazed up at him from warm chocolate dog eyes.

"Better contact the Chief. We need to get the coroner down here before things get," Kiba wrinkled his nose while his eyes reflected pain, "Well, you know . . . messy."

Shikamaru nodded and walked back to his dark blue, unmarked, police car and radioed into HQ. He really didn't want to witness animals pick at the decaying flesh of the people he once knew at the bottom of the slope.

He gathered the small radio in his hand and pressed the button down with his thumb before calling into the mouthpiece.

"Chief? This is Detective Nara and K-9 Unit Inuzuka, we need permission to contact the coroner." Shikamaru's strained voice called into the device resting in his palm.

The young man heard static when he released the button, and then the warm voice of the Chief called back, "Nara? What's going on, you sound off."

Shikamaru sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel of his car. Of course that man would know if something was wrong. He _always_ knew.

The male could almost imagine his Chief standing by the window in his office staring out at the city, cigeratte hanging off his lower lip, while his dark hues flicked over the buildings surrounding the HQ.

A half-hearted smile made its' way on his lips before he replied, "We found an accident site and we need the coroner to come and pick up the bodies. Perferably soon, we are not sure on how long they have been here."

The static greeted him again when he released the button.

"Alright. Hurry up and contact them. Do you know who the bodies are?"

Shikamaru sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He gestured to Kiba to call the coroner before he pressed in the button once more.

"Sir, they are Mr. and Mrs. Hitomi Owners of the Hitomi Industries in upper Iwagakure. I'm. . .I'm friends with their daughter, sir."

Shikamaru felt a wave of nasuea and sympathy overcome him, he gripped the steering wheel harder with his left hand. His knuckles turned white.

He heard his Chief sigh. "Alright. Damn, do you think you could call the girl, or would you rather have someone - . . ."

Shikamaru quickly cut him off. "No sir. I'll do it. I have Kiba with me, we'll go inform her when the coroner arrives."

After getting his Chief's approval, Shikamaru slouched into his seat. He didn't really want to tell Matsuri that her parents were dead, but, then again, he didn't want a stranger tellng her either. He groaned and closed his eyes, attempting to block out the day's events.

It didn't work. He was hyper aware of the bodies laying broken at the bottom of the slope. He was aware of the fact that he was going to see a strong woman break down in front of him. And he was aware that he was the one that was going to cause her anguish.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Uh ... I think I'll have the .... no, nevermind, I'll take the - no, that has to much sugar."

She hated this job. Especially when the customers couldn't decide what the hell they wanted to order. Really, was it so hard to just order a pastry and coffee? To make it easier, it was cheap!

Matsuri drummed her fingers on the counter, waiting impatiently for the elderly man before her to order something that would either stunt his growth further, or cause a blood clot in a few more years.

She sighed and brushed a stray brown lock behind her ear before looking at the elder before her. In the most polite voice she could muster with her dwindling patience, she gave her own suggestion.

"Sir, why don't you just get the water and sugar free dango sticks?" She finished with her best 'please the customer' smile.

He eyed her suspicously, probably knowing exactly what she was trying to do. . .which was get rid of him, and then nodded slowly.

A small smile made itself known on her lips as she wrung him up and took the amount of money due. He left the counter with a bitter look on his face, making his way to an empty booth. Her ebony eyes glared after him.

Her body moved to turn away from the counter and head into the kitchen to gather what the man had ordered. Her eyes strayed away as she moved.

However, before she could make it through the kitchen door, she froze and stared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He sat in the back of the diner, watching the other people as they went through their routines, with not a care in the world.

His fingers wrapped around his warm cup of lukeworm coffee, and held it for a few seconds, watching it swirl around when he shifted his grip or settle when he sat still.

A distant rumble caught his attention and he shifted his gaze out the window.

The clouds were darker than before. Almost black now, and thunder was lighting it up every now and then. He could hear rain approaching, and the red-head groaned. He hated walking in the rain.

Lazily, his eyes slid back to the front counter. He would have to leave soon so he could attempt to beat the rain home, though he knew it was impossible. The rain was already starting to hit the cars in the parking lot next to him.

He lifted the liquid to his lips as his eyes roamed the front of the diner. He would have grimaced from the stale taste, but he was momentarily distracted.

Immediatly, with a force that shocked him to his core -- though he gave no outward reaction-- his eyes locked onto a pair of coal black orbs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bright green eyes stared at her over the top of a ceramic coffee cup. She couldn't move, and her eyes widened.

Matsuri didn't even know who this man was, but he gave off such a dangerous air she could feel it from behind the counter. Her hands trembled and her knees shook.

Warning flags went off in her head over and over. '_Get away! Get away!'_ A voice seemed to scream in her head. But she couldn't. She was practically glued to the floor.

Those eyes. Bright, dangerous, deadly, green eyes. Her heart rate sped up, matching that of a rabbits' staring into the eyes of a famished wolf.

Why did she feel the need to run?

Panic weld up into her stomach, twisting and coiling it. Nausea threatned to make her retch, as droplets of sweat formed on her brow.

He looked like a demon sitting there, his blood colored hair falling over his eyes, darkening them slightly, though not making them less peircing. The black shadows around them made his features feirce, a force to be reckoned with.

She watched as his eyes narrowed slowly at her as he set his cup down.

_'BANG!'_

A flash of lightning raced across the sky, making the earth itself shake in its' wake.

Matsuri jumped violently and stumbled backwards into the wall. Her eye contact never breaking with the strange man that sat at the back of the diner. To her, he seemed like a warning of death itself.

Childeren, and a few adults, screamed at the sudden change of weather, and scrambled to stand as to make a hasty retreat.

Another 'bang' echoed across the heavens, this time the lights flickered. Rain pounded on the windows, obscuring the sights outside.

Matsuri's heart beat erratically in her chest as her breathing sped up.

The man's narrowed eyes glared lethally at her, and he stood slowly from his seat.

Her eyes widened again as she watched his form stand. The flickering lights made him seem even more intimidating and terrifiying. His movements were careful and measured. Slow. It didn't escape her notice.

As yet another loud crash of thunder rumbled through the heavens, the lights gave a last flicker before shutting off completely.

The brunette's body froze. The screams and yells of the costumers dulled as she watched a silhoutte move in front of the counter. It didn't pause or even make a move to stop, just sauntered past.

A bright flash of lighting lit up the inside of the diner, and Matsuri caught a last glimpse of the terrifying man with red hair.

He was just pushing out of the door when he happened to glance over his shoulders. In the odd light she saw his predatory green eyes gaze at her. A flicker of amusement flashed across them before disappearing... along with himself and the light.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Shikamaru! It's starting to rain!" Kiba's distressed voice rang through the air, breaking the detective from his thoughts.

He turned his head toward his friend, who was holding the collar of his mandatory uniform shirt up, and sighed heavily.

"Alright, go ahead and load up your stuff. I'll see the coroner off." The lazy male gestured at him to hurry it up.

"Shika..." Kiba started, using the nickname they had all used on him in middle school, as jogged over to him. "I could be there, you know, when... well, when you tell her."

As Shikamaru looked at him, he felt the weight on his shoulders become heavier.

It was sad really, how things were turning out. He would have to inform a friend about _both_ her parents death, and, to make it that much worse, he would have to see her break down. Her world was going to fall apart.

Right in front of him.

He shook his head and patted Kiba on the shoulder. "No, I think it would be better if it was just me that told her. I'll meet you at Naruto's later, okay."

"Right." Kiba gave him a sad stare and then turned to call over his shoulder, "Come on, Akamaru!"

Shikamaru watched lazily as his friend pulled away with a backwards wave, which he half-heartedly returned.

It wouldn't be long before he would be heading back to, but for a different reason. He sighed and turned to speak with the coroner, who was now taking off the gloves that she had used to manuever the bodies into the body bags.

The rain pelted his form and pounded around him. Which caused him to raise his voice when he went to speak with her.

"Are you finished here then?" he yelled over the rain.

The petite woman nodded. "Yeah! We'll be heading to the hospital now, then we can perform and autopsy!"

He rocked back on his heels. An autopsy? Why? They had died of natural causes, so they had no need to perform that.

The young detective narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would you need to do an autopsy? And don't you need the confirmation of a family memeber?"

The coroner nodded again and replied loudly over the rain. "Yes, we do need confirmation. But we know that one of the family members will be visiting the hospital to confirm themselves of the death. When they do, we will get permission." she slammed the back door of her car that held the bodies. "As for the 'why' part, it standard procedure when a person dies like this, running of a cliff I mean. It seems unlikely that this would happen on a clear day."

With that said, and a last smile to the male, she loaded into her car and drove away. Shikamaru stood for a few more seconds in the rain, processing what he had just heard.

A bolt of lightning broke him from his thoughts and he jogged over to his own car to get out of the rain.

As he sat there, dripping water onto his seat, he glanced over at the edge of the slope. It just seemed odd, now that he really thought about it, that two very smart and capable people would swerve off a cliff to their deaths.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitomi had both been very good drivers. Hell, they had given him private lessons when he was fifteen, so he knew what careful drivers they were.

"Eyes on the road, son. Don't want to cause a traffic jam." He could clearly hear Matsuri's father joke to him in the deep, warming tone.

"Now, now darling. You're making him nervous. He just needs to relax is all." Mrs. Hitomi would lovingly chastise her husband as she patted his shoulder in a motherly way.

He shook his head and started his car.

With a final sigh, he pulled away from the shoulder of the road and began to drive his way back to town to pick up Matsuri from work.

Another shock of thunder rumbled over head and he frowned into the rain.

"Please let me be able to handle this." he groaned.

* * *

**This would have been out sooner, but my computer is screwing up and I couldn't add any chapters which really sucks. But anyway, I don't want to beg for reviews but I do want to know what you guys think of the story, so please? Just one little review??? Please???**


	5. Unanswered Screams

Chapter 5

"Alright Michi! Flip the switch!"

"Got it!"

A buzzing noise was heard for a split second before light was restored to the diner. Matsuri silently thanked the high Gods for the sudden clarity in her vision.

"And let there be light." Michi grinned as he walked out of the basement that led to the brakers.

The man that owned the shop patted him on the shoulder, sighing, and replied, "I was worried that the lights weren't going to come back on." he turned back to the kitchen. "What a relief."

Michi smirked and gave him a two finger mock salute before turning around to wipe down the counters.

"Eh? Matsuri, what are you doing on the floor?"

Said woman looked up at her russet haired co-worker and blinked. "I-I was just... um, I tripped?"

He tilted his head sideways at her and crouched at her side on the ground. "You okay? You look kinda pale."

She nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. The blackout just surprised me is all." the brunette attempted a smile.

Michi frowned so it must have come out a grimace.

"Really," she gathered herself together and stood slowly, using the wall for support. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

Michi eyed her as he stood next to her, not looking convinced, but not willing to push it any further lest she snap at him. "Okay." he said reluctantly. "How 'bout we get back to work. I don't think anyone will be coming back here today, so we can just clean up the mess."

Matsuri nodded in agreement, silently hoping that no one really came back. Well, one person inparticular. That odd, terrifying young man that had sat at the back of the diner with those dangerous gleaming eyes.

She shuddered at the memory, and stubbornly avoided Michi's questioning gaze at her action. The brunette brushed past him and picked up an abandoned dishrag and began to wipe down the counters with a vigor.

Michi stood back, watching as she literally scrubbed the color off the countertops. His hazel eyes frowned at her, but she didn't turn around.

The brunette didn't pay much attention as she scrubbed, only continued to think about the strange man that had scared her. Not only him, but her parents hadn't even tried to call back yet. Not once.

How long had it been now? Hours?

She shook her head and moved on to another exposed area of the counter and began scrubbing it just as hard.

Matsuri would have continued on with her thoughts, not thinking about the scrubbing at all, had it not been for Michi grasping her hands with one of his own and giving her a distressed look.

"Matsuri, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what's wrong?" he begged in a quiet whisper.

The young brunette stared up at him with onyx eyes. _She_ was scared. Her body was starting to tremble and the panic was beginning to rise in her throat. Coiling in on her stomach. It felt like it was all crashing down on her now, taking her under deep waters and attempting to drown her. She even believed that she could hear the rush of the water in her ears.

"I...I think that I need to go home now." Matsuri said in a quiet voice.

Michi dropped her hands and put his own on her shoulders and bent his head to her height. His hazel eyes were bright with worry. "Matsuri? Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head slowly and took a step back. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to.... be home."

Michi nodded and released his hold on her while eyeing her unsurely. Matsuri took another step backwards to the door while dropping her gaze from Michi and turning away.

Outside the rain drenched her small form, she didn't even acknowledge it. Her mind was somewhere else, but she could still fill Michi boring holes in her back from the inside of the restraunt.

Matsuri sloshed through the rain, making her way toward Tenten's job. Her onyx eyes stayed pinned to the cement and watched as droplets of water splashed away from her feet as she walked.

So far in her daze was she that the brunette didn't even notice the car behind her, or her name being called, until the horn beeped rather loudly behind her. She jumped slightly and turned her gaze over her shoulder to see what had called her attention.

Shikamaru was getting out of the car, and jogging over to her with an umbrella held over his head.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He didn't want to do this. The detective was already dreading it enough, and as he looked into her eyes, it just made it worse. He could see from the way her eyes looked hollow that she already knew something was up. That something wasn't right.

He hated that he had to be the one to confirm what she was forcing herself to ignore.

"Matsuri." he said softly, testing just how upset she already was.

Her lips trembled, but she stilled herself and gazed up at Shikamaru. Her eyes focused on him and she blinked.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" she asked in a calm voice.

He breathed in and exhaled from his nose as he glanced away from her. There was no way to sugar coat this. Her parents were dead and there was nothing anyone could do to bring them back. That's it.

So why was it so hard to tell her?

They had been friends since they were kids, it physically tore at him to look at those wide eyes and tell her that two of the most important people in her life were gone. The people that had held her close at night, had wished her a happy future, had shown how much they loved their daughter....were gone. Dead.

"Shikamaru?" her voice wavered and he knew she was getting scared.

He tried to tell her. Honestly he did, but his throat constricted and he couldn't look her in the eye. He felt like someone was choking him, cutting off his speech and making it difficult to breathe.

"W-Why...Why are you acting like this?" she whispered.

He swallowed hard, trying to speak, and was relieved when he felt himself take in a fresh breath. His sharp eyes rose slowly to her eyes that were like dark pools of black.

With his face grim, hands clenched into fists, he spoke in a slow steady voice, betraying his feelings.

"Matsuri, there's been an accident."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She stared at him blankly. An accident? Her body began to tremble. Teeth chattered. Knees shook.

"Your parents....they were in a wreck and crashed off the side of a steep slope up on the mountain." he said in a quiet voice.

Matsuri couldn't understand what he was saying. It was as if he was speaking in a different language. Her body trembled harshly and she took a small step back. He was talking again.

His lips moved quickly, as if trying to explain something to her, but she couldn't understand him. What was he saying? Why couldn't she hear him? What happened to her parents?

The world tilted underneath her and she stumbled back a few more steps into the rain. It pounded in her ears and she heard a horrible moaning noise. As if it was ripping straight from someone's chest.

It sounded so far away. Was Shikamaru doing that? His lips continued to move, talking, speaking, to her. What was he saying? Why was he walking toward her like that?

His face was contorted in pain, and he was trying to grab her. She wrenched back and stared at him, terrified. The moaning got louder and she winced in agony. What was that horrible keening? Shikamaru was coming at her again.

Again she backed up, but a sound was deafning her. It was a train in her head, blaring it's noise at her! Wreaking havoc!

Her heart pounded against her chest and she clutched at her head with her hands, trying to contain the confusion and noise, trying to make sense of all the things being hurled at her. Her parents. Accident. Wreck. Crash. Shikamaru. Death. Blood. Mountain. No. No. NO, NO, NO!

Suddenly she was screaming. She could hear and she was screaming. Crying out in pure agony and helplessness as she took rapid steps backward. Her hands dug into her scalp, clutching at her brown locks as her black eyes shut tight. Trying to get rid of the images of blood and mangled bodies of her parents.

Her lungs burned, but her screams didn't let up. She threw her hands away from her head and tripped backwards on the sidewalk. The young woman landed crouched on her knees and her hands flew to her head again as the train in her head got louder and louder until she thought she would burst.

Matsuri's screams increased in volume as the train in her head got louder and she began to furiously shake her head back and forth.

It couldn't be happening, it was a dream, she was asleep, she was curled up with her mommy, she was a little girl, scared, lost, hopeless, terrified, lost.

She felt arms wrap around her and she began to claw and kick at the person, frightened for her life as the person clutched her tighter. Words were spewing from her mouth as she fought, fear enveloping her harshly and she wanted to run.

Another voice called at her, but she couldn't understand them. Everything was getting blurry and blending together.

Water ran down her face as she turned it up at the dark sky and screamed for all she was worth. Her cry echoed around the buildings and threw it back at her, as if mocking her existance and her pain.

As the breath left her lungs, a final choked cry of agony broke past her soaked lips as everything went black and she crumbled into the arms of the miserable detective holding her.

Shikamaru closed his eyes tight and looked away from her broken form. It was to much, to much pain and suffering. He stood carefully from the pavement and clutched Matsuri closer to his chest. Water cascaded down his face and soaked his and Matsuri's clothes as he walked back to his car.

He ignored the stares of the people around him and loaded Matsuri into the passenger side before getting in himself and driving away from the cold pavement.

The forgotten umbrella stayed motionless on the sidewalk for a few moments before swiftly flying into the air on a gust of cold, wet air and soaring into uknown regions.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it took so long to get this out. I was so caught up in my other stories. Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you guys think I did okay on how Matsuri reacted? To little? To much? Review please.**


	6. I Swear It

**Just a short little note before this chapter. The song used is 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. That's it! Oh, I don't own the characters! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Shikamaru had taken her home, leaving shortly after gently settling her on her bed and making sure she was fine. He had offered to stay with her, wanting to comfort her, but she didn't want him to. It was to painful and to hard to have someone there while she wept. She would rather be by herself to suffer alone than to break down in front of another person. Again.

Matsuri's small body shook uncontrolably, even though she was covered with two, thick blankets. Her eyes were shut tight, holding back the tears, though they managed to slip past anyway. A low, miserable moan was bubbling past her lips, filling the air itself with anguish.

It hurt so much. Her chest felt like it was being squeezed and twisted into painful knots, only to unwind and start again with a new fervor. As if the goal of it was to drive her mad and kill her.

Her eyes were shut tight, yet images of her parents flashed in front of her. Dragging out painful sounds of regret and misery.

She could cleary see her mother's sandy colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, her smile bright and loving as she stared down at a younger version of Matsuri herself. Her father, his dark hair and black eyes, much like her own, stooped down next to her and ruffling her hair as they stood on the porch overlooking their yard.

_"Daddy!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a butterfly, Daddy!"_

He would always look, even though he had seen more butterflies than could be counted, smile, and gaze down at her while wrapping her in his strong, capable arms. Stroking her hair with his large hand, he would chuckle.

_"It's a pretty isn't it Daddy."_

She could almost feel the heat from his chest envelope her as he drew her in for a hug, holding her tight and close. His lips pressed against her forehead, and she would close her eyes and giggle into his shirt, drawing a soft laugh from him.

_"Not as beautiful as my little Matsuri." _He would whisper before standing swiftly and twirling her around and around the yard.

Matsuri fisted her hands into her hair and huddled against the headboard of her bed. She could still almost hear the fading sounds of her father's deep chuckle and warm body holding her. She looked up and wiped a shaky hand across her eyes, blurring her vision even more, and stood on wobbly legs from the bed.

The brunette stumbled over to the window in her room and steadied herself on the cool glass. Rivulets of water warped the outside world into abstract images and colores. Everything seemed unreal, as if it was just a dream. This couldn't be happening.

Tears rolled down her red cheeks and splashed onto the windowsill. The rain, somehow, was making everything so final. Irreversible.

_" 'little child, be not afraid  
the rain pounds harsh against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid  
the thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight,' "_

Matsuri choked and fisted a hand tightly into the fabric of her shirt. Gripping at the place where her heart lay because it felt like it was breaking into small shards of everything she used to be, everything she remembered. Her mother's voice floated around her, singing her the lullaby that had lulled her to sleep every night when she had been young. Caressing her into pleasant dreams.

Now it only served to cut at her in the most hurtful and gut wrenching of ways. Tearing her down and breaking the last of her strength.

The rain continued to fall, washing at the window before dropping to the earth. Matsuri's eyes closed as a silent plea rang through the room, sounding louder than her screams, and she fell to the cold floor.

_" '...and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid  
the storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid  
the wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning...' "_

She was so cold and stiff, and black surrounded her. She didn't want to move. Ahead of her, in the dimness of her vision, she could see the silhouette of her mother. Her long hair was dancing in front of her laughing eyes and soft smile.

_"Mommy?"_

_"What is it, honey?"_

_"Why is the sky crying."_

_"It isn't crying, little one, it is weeping tears of joy because you are here with me."_

Matsuri reached out for the figure of her mother, trying to call out to her, only to see her vanish in front of her eyes. Her mother's lullaby danced around the cold air and stung at her.

Matsuri screamed and hugged herself stumbling backwards, trying to escape the pain. She turned sharply and began to run, sprinting blindly in one direction and the next. Searching for some type of escape, a promise out of whatever she had trapped herself in.

A clanking noise made her run faster. She knew she was being chased by something and she screamed helplessly as it wrapped it's cold grip around her throat.

_"You can't escape the pain."_ A voice whispered as a chilling wind washed over her.

Her hands scratched at the cool metal at her throat, panicing at the feel of a chain holding her prisoner. It was getting heavy, and pulling her down into the black, her form bending backwards from the pull.

_"Please!"_ she cried and clawed at the restraint.

More chains shot out of the darkness, enclosing her wrists and ankles, pulling and dragging her downwards into the darkness. She screamed and yelled for the light. It never came.

The chains jerked and she was yanked backwards completely off of her feet to plunge farther into blackness that created the world she was in.

A feeling of dread, misery, pain, helplessness, weakness, and fear gripped it's cold hands on her and coiled in her body. It seemed to make her slip farther and farther into the black. There was no hope of escape, no chance of discovering the light, no hope existing. She was falling, and there was no one to catch her.

And finally, as her eyes slid closed and blocked out the sensation of nothing, she let herself go and tumble into the darkness that had wrapped itself around her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Gaara? Is that a yes or a no?_"

The man in question sighed and ran a hand through his blood red locks. His sister was trying to convince him to go out to eat with her and Kankurou, as a family get together. Something he wasn't to keen on, and at the moment he was finding that by gripping the phone in his hand, he could hear satisfying snaps and cracks as it began to give way.

"_Gaara!_"

"No, I'm not coming. I have some things to take care of." he snapped.

Temari was quiet on the other end, most likely wondering if he had a job to do already. He almost wished he did, so he wouldn't have so much free time on his hands.

"Good-bye, Temari." he said and hung up the phone.

Gaara stood from the table he was sitting at and walked into the living room and to the window to gaze at the view. The sun was gone, covered by rain clouds, and the drops of water pounded the glass. He didn't notice.

An almost sadistic smile curved his lips as he thought of the woman at the cafe. It was satisfying in a way to see that he affected people like that. Make them fear him with only a look and cower with a an intimidating stare.

She was a small thing, maybe a whole head shorter than himself, and had the blackest of eyes. Normally those would have been an offset, should have made her look beady and sharp. Instead, they had seemed warm and independent. Although, when she had locked gazes with him, they had most resembled a deer in the headlights.

It made him curious at how she froze in front of him. How it seemed impossible for her to move when he didn't release her gaze. It intrigued him, actually. He had expected to run, or at the very least, turn away and walk swiftly in the opposite direction.

Instead she had stayed there, stiff on her legs and staring at him. It made him want to know why.

Gaara growled and jerked away from the window and went up the stairs to his room to take a shower.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shikamaru sat with his hands cradling his head. The lights were off, and flashes of lightning were the only thing that illuminated his figure as he sat on the edge of his bed.

_I should have just waited,_ he thought. _There had to have been a better time._

But there wasn't. There was never a good time to tell a person that their parents had passed away. That their loved ones were dead and never coming back to hold them or speak to them or comfort them. It was the end for them and sometimes it was just something you had to come to terms with.

Sitll, he shouldered all the blame for it, even though none of it was his fault. _He_ had told her. _He_ was the detective on the job. _He _should have protected her better, even if there was nothing he could do. There had to have been something. How could they just run off a cliff like that? They wer such responsible drivers.

Shikamaru fisted his hands and pressed the tightly against his eyes. It was his fault. All his fault. Matsuri was like a sister to him, and he felt like he had just murdered her parents. Guilt ate at him for the inside out, and he flinched visibly from the pain.

He couldn't even imagine what Matsuri was going through at the moment, and he wished he would have stayed with her. He should have.

Another thing that was his fault.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered to himself. "It's all my fault."

He rose from the bed swiftly and snatched the car keys from the dresser. He couldn't bring her parents back, and he couldn't say sorry for anything but for the fact that they were gone. But he could offer her a shoulder, a strong pillar, to lean on and depend on.

For as long as she needed.

The drive over to her home didn't take long, and once inside her apartment, since knocking did nothing and he had a spare key, he went straight for her room.

"Matsuri?" he whispered and knocked on her bedroom door.

No answer.

"Matsuri, it's Shikamaru. I'm coming in."

He opened the door and stepped into the room, only to stop and stare, shocked, at the sight before him.

The room was cold, the window was open, and water was gathering on the floor boards. A puddle surrounded a form beneath the window sill and his brow furrowed as he rushed across the room.

"Matsuri! Matsuri wake up!" he shook her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. Her head rolled to the side under his ministrations.

That's when he saw the blood.

It was oozing from cuts on her throat and running down the front of her shirt. It wasn't a serious cut, but it made him slightly worried none the less. His eyes swept over her body, searching for anymore injuries, and he ground his teeth together when he saw more on her wrists and ankles. His fingers gently wiped some of it away from her throat and he lifted her into his arms.

"What can I do?" he asked her sleeping form softly. He didn't expect an answer.

For the second time that day, he layed her on the bed and stepped back to look at her. She looked so fragile and small. It was odd seeing her like this, without her usual excitement and smiles. It almost scared him.

Kicking off his shoes, he crawled in the bed next to her and gathered her form in his arms, his head resting utop her own.

His eyes closed and he hugged her to him tightly. "Please forgive me." he begged quietly and wished she would answer back. She didn't, and he wasn't surprised.

Shikamaru stayed with her that night, trying in some way, any way possible, to offer comfort and protect her from nightmares. Though she still shook and cried in her slumber. It seemed he coulnd't help, and it made him angry.

Furious at her parents for leaving them. Confused as to why it happened. And frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help. He hated feeling like this, like nothing was in his control anymore and it was all up in the air and out of his reach.

"I'll figure this out, Matsuri. I promise." he whispered as he tucked the blanket closer around her. "I swear it."

* * *

**(sniffle) Doesn't Shikamaru's brotherly nature make you want to cry? (wipes away waterfall of tears) I thought the lullaby fit and it made a lot of sense to. I was listening to random lullabys on youtube, and that one came up so I used that one. I hope it fit. Oh, and don't take the way Shikamaru is acting toward Matsuri the wrong way, it is only to be taken as a brotherly protectivness. It'll come into play a lot more later on in the story. So yeah, that's that. ^_^**

**So you can review now...please....pretty please? PLEASE!!!! **


	7. The Darkness Will Fade

Chapter 7

The next three days had passed by in a blur of confusion and hurt. Reality murged with dreams, making Matsuri wonder if life itself was a dream and she was sleeping, never to wake again. Sometimes her vision would clear for a short amount of time, long enough for her to see how sunken her eyes were with dark bruises underneath them, how she was losing weight rapidly and looking more and more unhealthy as the days passed.

And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She would see how the deaths of her parents were affecting her, how she was slowly fading into nothing more than a shadow, then the fog would blur her vision again. Blinding her and sending her back into the dark were the chains were always waiting to drag her back down. They did....everytime.

But it was different today. Today was the funeral, and she could see. At least for now. The fog had receded to the edges of her vision, leaving her to take in the sight of herself in a black dress and dull black eyes. She tried to make a facial expression, any kind, but it came out broken and distorted in pain.

Her hands fisted at her sides and she turned her face away from the mirror. There were no more tears, her body couldn't give any more, and she was tired. Angry, upset, heartbroken, and abandoned, yet she couldn't find it in herself to cry. It almost seemed as if she was the one that died, though that didn't seem all that impossible to her at the moment. She felt dead.

"Matsuri?"

The woman in question glanced up and took in the sight of Shikamaru in a black suit. He looked her in the eyes for barely a second before dropping his gaze and pressing his hands deep into his pockets. Matsuri winced and looked away from him.

He had been that way since he had told her the news. More distant than usual and taking the blame for her loss. She didn't understand why he felt like that, but she wasn't going to question it. Mostly because she couldn't. It was like she would never be able to talk again. She hadn't spoken a single word in the three days she had been blinded by the fog and misery.

If she ever did speak, her voice would most likely sound broken and hollow. Just like she felt now. Her voice was just an old memory now, like an old wound. Just like the scars on her throat, wrists, and ankles. Old and forgotten from the darkness that crept upon her and trapped her when the time suited.

"We..." Shikamaru cleared his throat and turned for the door. "We have to go. The ceremony is going to start soon."

She nodded, though he couldn't see her, and stepped away from the mirror to follow him out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was just an old habit really, going to the funerals of his 'jobs'. He never refered to them as people, some didn't even deserve it. Others didn't even deserve the title of 'job' so low were they. But this time the need to go was stronger, more demanding. It was usually just a brief passing by the session taking place, or casually standing close by to listen to the words from the Father.

If anyone noticed his presence, they would believe he was giving his sympathy to the loved ones of the deceased. Offering a citizen's shoulder of pity. They could believe what they wanted, but that wasn't what he was there for. In actuallity, it couldn't be further from the truth of his presence.

Gaara went to the funerals of his 'jobs' to see how people reacted to the death of someone they knew. In a sick, twisted kind of way, it interested him the way they acted. How some few would be bawling, gaining the attention of the others, and secretly smiling underneath their tissue at the attention. How some would be silently crying, actually mourning their loss.

There were even ones that sometimes collapsed at the grave from the grief, and would have to be taken away. Ones who looked dazed, as if remembering how the 'job' had been when alive. Others, smiling softly, laughing quietly, or secretly grinning when they thought no one was looking. Those that grinned secretly were most likely the ones that believed they would be inheriting some kind of fortune.

So Gaara was mildly surprised, as he stood under a willow tree behind the small gathering, to find that none of those reactions pertained to them. Not one. Though they all were in mourning, that much was clear from the grim expression on their faces and black clothing, they didn't do much but stare at the graves.

One in particular, Gaara recognized her immediatly as the girl that had reacted to him back at the small cafe, had no expression at all. She stood in front of the others, her hands hanging loosely at her sides, her eyes staring at the graves, and her thin body almost swaying with the wind.

She looked...dead, he decided. That was the only way to describe her. Her eyes were dulled, shadows underneath them. Her black dress draped over her form, fluttering in the cold breeze and brushing the tops of her knee high coal boots. Her fingers would sometimes fiddle with the ends of her sleeves, before stopping and hanging lifelessly at her sides again.

Gaara watched as the others stared, a few tears coming off the females faces every now and then, but she didn't move. She was like the gravestones. Marble. Just a standing statue. He came to the conclusion then that the 'jobs' had to have been related to her in some way. Maybe that was why she shed no tears and showed now emotion.

Maybe she was empty now.

Gaara stared intensly at her, almost pleading for some kind of emotion, her stony exterior making him aggrivated and annoyed. He didn't like this, not being able to read someone. Not being able to know what they were thinking or feeling. It irked him for her to stand there so still and cold. Like she was the living dead. He hated that.

As if sensing his hard eyes on her, she turned slightly and gazed over at him. He didn't drop his eyes, nor turn away. Instead, he glared at her, wanting her to react like she had in the cafe. She didn't. Her eyes stared at him, giving him the feeling of her looking through him.

Her blank eyes flashed with some kind of emotion before disappearing again. Gaara didn't even have time to register what it was before it was gone and she had turned away from him. Gaara ground his teeth together and growled under his breath.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shikamaru altered between staring at the graves before him and glancing up at Matsuri to see how she was holding up. She seemed okay. As okay as one can be when looking down at the graves of their parents. Then again, she seemed to be handling it better than him or the others. She was flawless at keeping her emotions in check, and that just made him worry.

It was even worse to bottle it up, because that meant one day, it was all going to be too much and she would collapse.

As Shikamaru looked up at Matsuri again, his brow furrowed. Her eyes weren't on the graves anymore, instead she was looking over her shoulder at something. Shikamaru leaned back on his heels and glanced back over Kiba's shoulder. At first he didn't see anything. Just a few rolling hills dotted with other stones inscribed with names of the dead. But then his gaze drifted to the large willow behind them. A man stood underneath it, casually watching the progression as if it was a program on T.V. that was mildly interesting.

He almost skimmed over him, but his eyes were drawn to him. Shikamaru searched his face, having the nagging feeling that he knew him from somewhere. As he stared at the blood red hair and the man's outlandish bruised eyes, the feeling of familiarity only grew. It knawed at Shikamaru, like a dog with a bone. Biting at the edges of his mind, so close to the answer just not close enough.

Shikamaru sighed after a few more frustrating moments of trying to place the man with a name and looked back at Matsuri. She was looking at the stones again, facing away from the man at the tree. In a way he was relieved. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of Matsuri even glancing at him. It was as if he was dangerous or deadly somehow. Perhaps it was the way he looked. He certaintly did look intimidating.

The progression ended soon after this, and Shikamaru stepped up next to Matsuri. He avoided her eyes just like she avoided his. He heard their friends murmuring behind them, saying their good-byes or whispering sweet things to Matsuri as they passed. He didn't blame them for not staying with her, they didn't know her parents that well.

Sure they all spent time around them, but Shikamaru had grown up with Matsuri. He had considered them his second family. Shikamaru could partly understand what she was going through because he felt the empty space, too. She wasn't as alone she continued to think. But she would discover that in her own time, and he would be there to comfort her until then. Sharing the pain.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She recognized him right away. Those bright eyes, so intense looking, shook her to her core. Of course Matsuri didn't show the recognition on her face or how she looked at him, she wanted to really _look _at him, and not cower against a wall like she had done the last time his gaze had been directed at her.

His gaze had been unwavering, unsettling in the most erratic of ways. Those eyes looked so cold, yet soft on the edges. Calm, yet wild. His eyes almost looked like he was holding something back, a vicious and bloodthirsty beast that was pacing back and forth, back and forth, waiting for just the right moment to jump out and devour a person. Like he was eager for someone to make an unexpected move, just so he could rip them apart.

It was terrifying. His eyes made her blood run cold and break into a sweat. Yet, despite all of that, despite the fact that he looked as if he cold kill her instantly, she couldn't help the tingle of excitement that stole down her spine. That made her eyes flash with a brief want of danger to take her. That made her skin crawl with the anxiety of wanting him close.

Matsuri turned away quickly. Not wanting to show anymore to the man that seemed look straight through her. Facing her parents' grave once more, she felt a sharp sting of guilt and sorrow. How could she turn away from her parents like that? How could she forget them, even if it was only for a few seconds? She shouldn't have, it was wrong.

It was wrong for her to not think about them, to not keep focused on them when they weren't even there anymore. She should be more upset, her parents were dead for Christ's sake. But she didn't. Before looking over her shoulder to see what had her so on edge, like eyes were boring into her, she had been wracked with grief. Now, after looking into the depths of sea-green orbs and feeling like she was looking into the eyes of a murderous demon, the pain had subsided. Lessened its' hold on her body to let her breathe.

As the others filed away, after their parting words, she stood in front of the graves. Glossy marble marked with the names of people that had once lived with the intensity of the sun, glared back up at her. Her numb fingers reached out and stroked the texture of it, wanting to cry but couldn't, at the feel of it. Wanting the warm touch of her parents skin against hers. Their presence instead of the cold stones in front of her.

"Matsuri, I'm going to go wait in the car, alright?" Shikamaru asked quietly, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Her own hand dropped back to her side.

She only nodded, not wanting to look into his eyes and see the pity there, or the grief he surely felt. It would hurt too much.

Matsuri listened to his footsteps crunch against the gravel pathways leading back onto the street. They disappeared swiftly, and she knelt down in front of the graves once she was sure he was back to the car.

"Mom? Dad?" Her voice was broken as she spoke, not used to being used after three days of not talking. She inwardly flinched at the sound of her hollow tone, upset at the fact that she sounded just as dead as she looked.

Swallowing, she tried again. "I-I'm sorry. I should have been there, or done something. I...I n-never got to say...good-bye." she whispered and her hands clenched into fists. "How did this happen? You were both such good drivers."

Her voice was low, and cracking in places as she talked to them, wishing they were still there. Standing beside her and protecting her. But they weren't. They were dead, and that was the end of it. The end of _them_. The end of all the memories they had together, and all the times they shared. It was all over. Like dust in the wind, it was blowing away and further from her reach. Slipping through her fingers like tiny grains of sand in the harsh blows of air.

"Someone you knew?"

The deep voice startled her, and she stood abruptly and whipped around, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened in shock. Her surprise mounted as she saw the same red-haired man that was standing under the tree, now casually standing in front of her.

The beast was still stalking in his eyes, and the shiver ran down her spine again.

"Yes. My..my parents." Matsuri answered hesitantly. "Did you know them?"

His eyes darkened and he looked past her to the marble stones, silently gazing at them with that instense look of deep thought. The blood in her veins went from ice cold to boiling hot at his dark eyes. It seemed to heat her up from the inside.

"Only in passing." He finally said, and switched his shadowed eyes back on her. She tilted her head to the side slightly and fixed him in a questioning gaze. Her black eyes holding his from slipping away from her.

"Where?"

He smirked. "Somewhere you wouldn't want to be."

"Who are you?" Matsuri half expected him to say, 'Your worst nightmare, but your deepest desire.' like he could read her mind. And she felt another stab of guilt for talking to him in front of her parents' grave. It felt like the worst type of betryal, though it didn't look like it from the outside. On the inside though, her body was trembling and buzzing with a turmoil of emotions.

"Gaara."

Matsuri almost broke down in crazed laughter. The type you do when you feel like everything is slipping through you fingers and crashing around you. 'Gaara?' she thought. 'Self-loving demon?' His name fit him so well it was past ironic and slightly frightning.

"I'm Matsuri." She replied, and stuck out her hand to shake. As his larger hand enclosed around hers, heat shot through her arm and rampaged throughout her system. Sparks danced from his skin to hers, stinging her in the most pleasurable of ways. His dark smile had heat racing in her blood faster than she thought possible, and she wanted to run away.

The urge to just flee was strong, too strong. Almost consuming her. He just screamed danger, something to be avoided. Had it not been for the part of her half blind, the part that was still fogged from the sudden death of both her parents, she would have heeded the warning. As it was, she found herself being drawn in. Hook, line, and sinker. She was baited.

His hand released hers, and she suddenly missed the heat of it. The sureness that seemed to coat his body, and had momentarily dripped onto hers as he touched her. She looked away from him, down the gravel path that led to the cars. Shikamaru's face popped into her head and she jumped slightly. How long had she been standing here? Shikamaru was still waiting for her.

"I have to go." she said quickly, trying to fight of the tidal wave of guilt trying to wash over her. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and pinned his eyes on her. "It's fine. I'm sure I will see you again soon, Matsuri."

She stared up at him, battling the screaming in her head that demanded her to run away and never look back. To just _run_, to not think about it and get out while the oppurtunity was open. This was a demon, and she was just walking into his claws. Sauntering right in to a dangerous man. His eyes gazed down at her, smoldering and gleaming cold delight.

"Good-bye, Gaara."

With a final small smile, she turned and began walking back to Shikamaru. She felt his eyes on her the whole way, and as she walked, the feeling of blindness washed away. Matsuri could practically see the fog in her head evaporate and fade away. Someone had taken her hand in the dark, and was leading her through it. Leading her out to the light.

Strength seeped into her flesh, and her lips formed small smile. Her body thrived with the sweet blood rushing through her, and for once she was actually aware of it. Of how precious it was. Her eyes sought the red demon as she looked over her shoulder, craving one last look before she went back to her cold home.

He stood on the hill beside the marble stones, his broad shoulders outlined by the sun that was beginning to peek out from the grey clouds, and it almost seemed like he had spinely wings coming from his back. Things that seemed to suit him, like devil wings. And she wasn't afraid. His cold eyes gazed down at her as she walked, burning with a hidden fire that she wished she could understand.

His lips curved into a devilish smile and she turned back to the path, her heart pounding against her chest. As she stepped on the path, she didn't even notice the guilt had disappeared along with the fog and prisonerous chains slinking in the depths of her subconscious. It had burned up in the heat of Gaara's gaze.

Matsuri had the distinct feeling of change wrapping around her, and she breathed it in deeply. Clinging to it like a drug, a live perserver. She was taking the first steps from the dark.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have my aircard now, so I can update on a regular basis. Now it just depends on how lazy I am. Review please, things are starting to get interesting. What did you guys think of their interaction? Good bad? Not worth the time and effort? Let me know!**


	8. When I Fall

Chapter 8

"Are you sure that you are fine? You don't have to go in you know, I could call Michi and ask him to cover for you. It wouldn't be - "

Matsuri sighed heavily as she stood abrubtly from her chair and swung around to face Shikamaru. He was leaning against her kitchen counter, hands clutched in front of him in that same position he had picked up as a child. Matsuri called it his 'thinker' pose, having been seen using it only when he was distressed or in need of a plan. It showed Matsuri that he was genuinely worried and wanting her to stay home from work.

She had never doubted Shikamaru's plans or opinions. Her faith was placed easily with him, and she trusted him with her life. He did not, however, know what was best for her when it came to her own self. Only she did, and he needed to understand that. Being as stubborn as he was, it was becoming quite difficult, and Matsuri was getting frustrated. She was fine. Hurt and upset, but she was getting better. She would be fine, and he needed to understand that. He needed to trust her like she did him.

Matsuri smiled a small, broken smile at him, and she saw the momentary flash of guilt and hurt in his eyes. Though she hated seeing that look in his eyes like all of this was his fault when it wasn't, she was at least grateful that he could look her in the eye now instead of averting his gaze. It had been weeks since the funeral, and things had slowly but surely gotten better.

"Shikamaru," she tried for her most serious voice, and knew it only came out meek and slightly wavery. "I'm fine, okay? I need to go to work. If I stay in my house any longer I'm going to become a hermit."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and she felt relieved. "If you're that worried just come by the cafe during your lunch. You can see for yourself how fine I am then. Sound good?"

Shikamaru sighed and eyed the woman in front of him with a look of defeat. He knew he couldn't get her to stay home, she wasn't the type. She would rather make everyone else feel better before herself and suffer alone, then let anyone in and share her pain. It was just the way she was, and he had to accept that sometime. He knew all of this. But he still couldn't acknowledge it. He wanted her to talk to him and lean on him. She was just too stubborn sometimes.

"Alright, alright." he said as he breathed out in mild frustration. "I'll see you at lunch then."

Matsuri smiled broadly at him, the feeling of accomplishement leaking into her body for a few moments, before draining back out again. She nodded at him before heading to her bedroom for her coat. As she made her way back through the hallway with her coat over her arm, she happened to glance at Shikamaru still in her kitchen. She regreted it instantly and wished to crawl back in her bed at the expression he wore.

His entire body screamed defeat as he slumped against the chair she had previously vacated. His hands trembled slightly as they held onto the back of the wooden structure and his eyes appeared to be boring holes into the frame. Shikamaru, for the first time in Matsuri's life, looked like he had given up. Matsuri stood silently in the hall, wishing she had never seen this image, that she had taken longer in getting her coat, or that she hadn't left him at all. It was her fault. He was like this because of her.

Matsuri plastered what she hoped to be a believeable smile on her face, and walked heavily from the hall, making sure Shikamaru heard her footsteps before she reached him. He composed himself flawlessly as she came into his view and leaned away from the chair he had used to hold himself up.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Matsuri shook her head. "No, that's okay. I...I want to drive myself."

The truth was she didn't want to be faced with that look again, and she wanted to be as far away from it as possible. At least for as long as she was able to hide from it. Away from the guilt that was screaming off of him. Shikamaru nodded and dragged his hand down his face.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." he said as he turned to the door, Matsuri right behind him.

"Mm-hm," she agreed. "Same booth, right?"

For as long as Matsuri could remember, whenever Shikamaru would come to meet her for lunch they ended up sitting at the same booth every time. It had started when she was sixteen on her first day of work. She had been a nervous wreck, worried that somehow she would screw up the job and be fired. Her nerves were bad enough that even Kiba said something about it and offered letting her have Akamaru for a day.

"A trusty, four-legged companion always relieves stress."

It has been his motto for years. Now it had something to do with dominance and boss issues. But that day Shikamaru had showed up in his father's pickup truck, something he had detested from day one, and forced her to take her lunch break. After buying a triple chocolate, caffinated hot coffee and making her down it all in three gulps, he had effectively diverted her attention with talk about how easy the job was. How it was nothing and just a waste of time. That she was going to do fine, and he would be there everyday for lunch to calm her down. There was no need to worry.

Since then, when he had the time to meet her for lunch, the triple chocolate coffee was ordered and the relaxation began in the same booth each time.

"Same booth." Shikamaru nodded to her over his shoulder as they split ways to head to their own vehicle.

As Matsuri slammed the door to her car and stared out of the windshield, a wave of relief swept over her. She wouldn't have to see that look again for a while. She had until lunch to build herself up to it. Her eyes closed and she let her head rest on the steering wheel as she took deep breaths. It would hard at first getting back into the swing things at work, and she needed to focus.

"Don't stress, everything will be fine," Matsuri whispered to herself.

A flash of bright green eyes flashed into her head and Matsuri whipped herself into a sitting position with a start. Blinking, her fingers turned the key in the ignition and started her car. Thinking about that man right now wouldn't be considered, 'Not Stressing'. In fact, that would be at the top of the list of stressing.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"This place is nice, how did you find it?"

Gaara's light green eyes slid to his sister who sat before him. Her cheeks were flushed from the heater in the warm cafe, a pleasant change from the cool air that was whipping outside, and her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. She had called him this morning before she left for work, wanting to meet him for breakfast. She didn't have to be in until nine and she had something she wanted to talk to him about.

He hadn't been too thrilled, but he had gone anyway. They had come to the little diner on his request, partly because it was the only place that served food and partly because he hadn't seen..._her _since the funeral. The petite brunette that had caught his attention more than once. It annoyed him to no end that she hadn't been at work for weeks on end. And the rather harsh looking hole in his bedroom wall at home was proof enough of his frustration.

"I was out walking." he answered his sister's question.

She didn't seem to mind his vague answers as she nodded and lifted her cup to take a sip. Her blue-green eyes glanced around them slowly, taking in the small space of the diner with an appreciative look. "We'll have to tell Kankurou about this place and meet up some time. It sure is homely."

Gaara grunted in agreement. "What did you want to tell me, Temari." he demanded.

Temari let slide his straight-foreward demand much like she had done with his vague answers. Being an assassin, he rarely gave description to anything and she had become used to it. The blonde sat her cup down carefully, avoiding her brothers' hard stare, and ran her fingers over the rim of her mug. It was obvious she was stalling, not willing to open the conversation up so quickly. She knew what the outcome would be, but she still had to try.

No matter if he was an assassin or not, he was still family. He was still her brother and she his sister, and no matter what, she would protect him with all that she was capable of. That's why she had to convince him, to listen to what she had to say. If he didn't, what would become of him?

"Temari,"

The woman in question sat back as her teal eyes cut to him caustiously. "Have you gotten any jobs lately?"

If he was stunned by the question, he never showed it. His cold eyes narrowed on her and he leaned back in his chair too. Immediately, Temari knew he was not just watching her, he was analyzing her motives. She could feel it. The way his eyes pinned her to her seat, staring straight through any lie she would tell, straight through _her_, it was impossible to hide anything away from him.

"No."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Temari eyed him warily. "Is there a reason they haven't called you in?"

Gaara's eyes turned to slits. "They must not have any jobs they cannot handle on their own."

"Ah."

Gaara observed his sister openly, not hiding the fact that he was suspicious of her. She already knew. What was she getting at? Temari never asked about his line of work. Or Kankurou. It was just an unspoken agreement between the three of them. Never bring up the subject and avoid it like the plague. So why now? Gaara folded his arms over his chest and dipped his head forward. He saw the flash of anger and insecurity in Temari's eyes and a taunting smirk made itself present on his lips.

"The point?" he demanded.

Temari blinked as her mouth set in a grim line. This wasn't going to be easy in the least. "I think you should quit your job."

She had perpared herself for the worst, being ready to see him blow up, yell, go at her, hell even walk out of the small cafe on her. She should have known, however, that none of those fit him. Not one of those outcomes were even remotely possible to happen when Gaara was the center of invovlement. Though she should have known this, she didn't acknowledge it, and was completely shocked into frozen state as a deep chuckled resonated from her little brother's being.

Was he actually _laughing _at her?

"....Gaara?"

His ice eyes rolled in mild irratation before crashing back onto her again. "And why would I do that?"

Temari's own blue-green eyes narrowed on him. "Because if you don't you're liable to be put in jail." she hissed.

"I work for the government, Temari. I'm in the clear." he scoffed.

"No! Your not!" her fierce whisper picked at his short tempter and his hands fisted as he moved them to the tabletop. Her eyes snapped to them, regarding them warily as if they were about to impale themselves into her body before turning her burning gaze on him again. "You may think you are protected but you're not!"

Gaara glared harshly at her.

"Gaara," she sighed, worry and aggrivation lacing her tone. "You know that I work with the police. I've always covered for you if it seemed like things were getting out of hand. I-"

"My jobs were always clean cut. There was never anything to cover."

Temari eyes hardened. "If the family got too suspicous I was there to lead them away from the truth. Sometimes when a person loves another intensely, they go to great lengthes to find out what happened to them. You might not understand that, but it has happened."

She was right, he _didn't _understand it. Why couldn't people just let things go? His jobs were dead. Not alive, dead. They were not going to breathe again, hold that person again, talk to them, laugh with them, the life was over. Were people so dense that they couldn't accept the death of a person? Did they actually think they could change anything? It was ridiculous.

"The government would keep me out of the Pen, Temari. I'm employed to them."

"Do you actually think that they would protect someone who murders others?! They would want to save face, and by letting you get convicted at the price of _their necks,_ they wouldn't hesitate!" she snapped, slamming her hand down on the tabletop. Gaara's green eyes burned with an anger Temari hadn't seen since his teen years as he glared at her.

A few heads turned to stare at them, and Temari shot them harsh looks over her shoulder. They looked away with hushed voices and darting eyes.

Temari's eyes landed on Gaara again, and cold fear slid down her spine. She hand never been so terrified of her younger brother than at that moment, and it took all she had to keep seated instead of turning tail and running. She had to stay. She had to protect him.

"Gaara, at work, this Nara character is getting too curious. He is going through the files of your last job over and over again. It's like he's dead set on finding out what really happened, and if this continues, it won't be long before you behind bars for first degree murder." Temari took a deep breath, attempting to swallow the fear building in her body. It wasn't just the fear of what Gaara could do to her, it was the fear of him being charged with murder and being taken away from her. She had promised her mother before she died that she would protect both of her brothers. She vowed to keep them safe. "If he finds even the slightest bit of evidence, it's only a matter of time. He is the top detective, he's never failed a case."

The red head's look was blank. He gave nothing away. When he spoke, even his tone was empty. "I'm going home, Temari."

"But Gaara-"

He shot her a look that shook her to her core and freezing like prey. God only knew the fear that was coursing through her at the moment, and at his stare, it increased ten fold.

Gaara turned from his sister, leaving her quaking in the booth as he headed for the door. As his hand pushed the glass barrier away from him to grant him exit from the cafe, his advancement to the outside halted. At the sight of shining black orbs, he paused and looked curiously down at the petite brunette staring wide eyed up at him. It was her, the woman from the funeral. The woman who's parents he had been ordered to kill. The same parents' death that were now being investigated by some guy called Nara. The man that was endangering him and his job.

His deadly eyes swept over his shoulder and locked stares with the blonde woman still sitting at the booth. Her eyes showed her hurt and anger clearly as she looked at him for a moment before sliding to gaze at what had stopped his escape. Upon sight of the young brunette woman her eyes widened fractionally and a curiousness shone in their depths.

Gaara jerked his head back and took a step outside and closer to the woman. Who in turn took a shaky half-step backwards.

"Gaara....?"

* * *

**_Mwhahahhahahahahaha!_ Cliffy from HELL! (insane laughter) ......Ahem, i'm sorry. I hope you liked the chapter, things are starting to pick up now, eh? Oooh 'Nara character' that will make anyone think twice about they're actions! Dun dun duuun. SOOOOoo review please? Tell me what you thought. Please?**


	9. Where Will You Be

Chapter 9

Shikamaru stared down at the file before him, one hand lay flat next to the manila folder while the other cradled his furrowed brow. His eyes scanned the sheets in front of him again and again, searching for anything out of place. It just didn't fit, Matsuri's parents crashing, driving off the side of a steep slope. Her parents were always so careful, it just wasn't possible for them to do that. It was like seeing a polar bear in the desert. Inconceivable.

So why was it so hard to pinpoint the offset? Why couldn't he find what was so wrong with the picture?

"If you stare any harder you're going to burn holes through the papers."

Shikamaru sighed and laughed under his breath. "Maybe then it would be willing to give me the answers."

Asuma stepped next to the younger man and patted him on the shoulder. "Or it would just burn and then there would go all your evidence and chances of solving whatever you're working at."

The detective groaned and rubbed his sore eyes with his palms. "I just don't understand," he whispered and blinked down at the papers.

Asuma gazed down at his prodigy, pity reflecting in his gaze. It was sad how someone so young was already having to deal with the world like this. Cruel actually, that he had to inform his best friend that her parents were dead, that the guilt was weighing heavily on his shoulders, and that he really had nothing to feel guilty for, other than the fact that he had known and had seen what had become of the loving adults.

With a heavy sigh, the Chief pulled out the chair next to Shikamaru and slumped into the uncomfortable seat. "What are you looking for, Nara. Let's see what we can dig up."

Shikamaru looked up at his boss in mild surprise. "You're going to help?"

Asuma nodded. "Of course. You're the best detective in this district, if you think something's not right, something, obviously, isn't right."

The young detective smiled lazily. "Thanks, Asuma-sensei."

A booming laugh echoed around them. "I haven't heard that in years," he said, and smiled warmly at Shikamaru. "What's with the sudden sentimentality?"

The brunette shrugged. "We haven't worked like this since you were teaching me. It felt appropriate." he smirked.

Asuma grunted and grabbed one of the papers from the files while exhaling smoke from the stick in his mouth. Shikamaru grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. You hate the smoke." Asuma teased and took a drag from the cigaratte.

"I can deal for now. But you have to promise to quit one day,"

A half-hearted shrug was his only answer.

**XXXXXX**

Temari knew something was excruciatingly wrong the minute his eyes found hers. They were taunting, teasing her in ways that were too cruel. He knew she couldn't do anything he didn't want her to do, and she knew it too. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he just listen to her? Damnit, why did he have to be so stubborn and think that he knew what he was doing when the truth was, he didn't _have a clue_!

And to make it worse, there seemed to be a woman involved. Her small frame was positioned in front of his, and as far as Temari could tell from her reaction to her younger brother, she knew him from somewhere. Did he know what would happen by dragging innocent bystanders into this deliemma? Someone was going to get killed.

Temari shut her eyes as her brother and the strange woman stepped outside and out of her view. Her hands cradled her head and her bangs brushed against her cheeks while she stared at the tabletop. What was she going to do? She had to keep him safe. She had promised on her dead mother's grave to keep her brothers out of harms' way. She was not about to break it.

Maybe moving here had been a mistake?

With a sigh, Temari reached into her handbag and dug around for her cellphone. After punching in familiar numbers, she held the device to her ear and listened to the monotone rings repeating themselves three times before a groggy voice picked up on the other line.

_".....Hello..." _came the muffled and sleepy response from inside the phone.

"Kankurou, get yourself out of bed and get dressed. I'm coming over, we need to talk."

_"Temari? What's going on?"_

The blonde sighed at the more aware and alarmed sounding Kankurou. "I'll explain when I get there...." she glanced at the closed door of the cafe. "It's about Gaara." she added as an afterthought.

_"Yeah, okay."_

Temari hung up at his confirmation and grabbed her cup from in front of her. In one swift gulp she swallowed the scorching liquid and grimaced slightly as it burned its' way down her throat.

_This is going to be one __**hell**__ of a day._

**XXXXXX**

She hadn't expected him to be _right there _when she began heading through the doors to work. In all honesty, she wasn't expecting to see him at all. That wasn't considering her secret desire to see him, to get a peek of his oddly intimidating eyes or shock of blood red locks.

"Gaara?"

A smirk played at the edges of his lips, and Matsuri swallowed. Guilt pricked lightly at the back of her mind, reminding her once again that this man was at her parents' grave site and had distracted her from the pain. In a way she was grateful, but she was also frustrated. She was supposed to feel bad for not being torn up into thin, little pieces that day.

"Matsuri,"

The brunette effectively ignored the jolt of electricity that shot through her when he said her name. It was nothing.

She cleared her throat as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat. "What....What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow at her question, giving her a look that seemed to question her intelligence. Her cheeks tinted pink at the gaze and she fidgeted under his eyes.

"I was having breakfast," he answered her. "With my sister."

Matsuri found it odd to picture him having a family meal. He just didn't seem to fit the profile at all. To her, Gaara seemed more like the type to ignore anothers' presence and leave them behind in the dust to be ignored and left unbothered by his uncaring person. Was it even possible for him to to be a caring and compassionate individual?

She nodded slowly. "That's nice." Lifting her wrist up for inspection, she glanced at the time before looking back at him pointedly. "I'd like to stay and talk, but I'm late as it is."

He nodded absently his eyes boring into hers, hardly listening as his thoughts were on someone else. A spark of irritation bit at Matsuri and she frowned. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, stepping around his blocking form. "but I need to go."

Again he nodded, humming his acknowledgement and stepping far enough away from her to give her access to enter the building, but enough lack of room to where she would have to touch him as she went in. Matsuri had a feeling it was done purposfully, and as she looked up into his eyes, now gazing openly at her, unsettling her slightly with the intensity that burned in their depths, she knew she was right.

It was hard to ignore the heat of his body as she squeezed by him, barely brushing against him, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and walk determindly through the door. A deep chuckle dragged her eyes back to him to see his lips quirked slighly upward and gleaming eyes narrowed with dark humour. Matsuri tore her eyes away, refusing to stare at his inhuman beauty.

Instead, she quickened her pace and fixed her gaze straight ahead to the counter where her shift would begin shortly. A part of her yearned to turn back and follow Gaara to where ever it may be that he was headed, but the more logical part of her took control and commanded her to forget him. He was nothing, just a person in the crowd.

A person that had effectivly drug her from a heavy and depressing grief. A person who burned her thoughts into licking flames. A person that was slowly but effectively becoming a main part of her wonderings to a point that, inwardly, she desperately wanted to find out just who he was. To discover his secrets, his thoughts, his wants.

"You okay there, Matsuri?"

Matsuri blinked quickly and looked up into the concerned eyes of Michi. His brow was furrowed, shoulders hunched as he leaned down toward her slightly, and a crooked, nervous smile on his lips.

She shook her head. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm a bit...distracted is all." she said quickly, returning a twitchy, anxious smile.

He nodded solemnly. "I understand what you're going through," she doubted that. "My own parents passed away when I was seventeen. Hard times."

Be that as it may, she wasn't seventeen, she was an adult. She wasn't Michi, she was herself. And she knew he didn't have a clue as to what she was going through. It was impossible for someone to feel as much confusion as she did.

Instead of voicing her thoughts, Matsuri only nodded to him. "Thank you, Michi. I appreciate it."

His smile widened. "You're welcome. Come on, let's get these people their orders before they start complaining to the Head." he laughed, his hazel eyes shining gleefully at her.

Her lips formed a smile of their own accord as she followed him and began ringing up orders of the line of waiting customers.

**XXXXXX**

"It could be nothing, you know. I wouldn't put much thought into it."

Shikamaru nodded at the Chief's words. "True, but it could also mean everything."

Asuma sighed. "Well, in any case, we won't know until the results come back from the lab."

"So we should just not touch anything else until we have the confirmation."

"Or the lack of affirmation."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

Shikamaru stared hard into the dark eyes of his boss, his friend, his teacher. His mouth set in a grim line, his hands clenched at his sides. He had believe that what he had discovered meant something. He _had _to. Asuma could believe or not, but Shikamaru was positive something was wrong with the situation.

And he would find it sooner or later.

He owed it to Matsuri's parents. He owed it to Matsuri. He owed it to himself. He had to be able to prove to everyone that things like this just didn't happen. Everything had a story behind it, nothing just happened on a whim. There was always a background to it.

Even the dead told a story, and he wasn't going to stop reading this one until the end was reached.

"We won't know until the results come back from the lab." Shikamaru said, repeating Asuma's words slowly, as if testing the on his tongue before nodding respectively to the Chief. "Then we will wait."

**XXXXXX**

Kankurou stared warily at his sister as she finished her story, having relayed everything to him quickly so as to not waste time. She had called in late to work, at which she got a short scolding but was told to come in a soon as possible. He had called in sick.

"And then he just left?" he questioned, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

Temari nodded tersely. "He just left."

"So who is this girl?"

"I don't know, that's what's bothering me, aside from everything else." she sighed. "He is always so careful, never getting involved with anyone. So I wonder what has caught his attention with this girl."

Kankurou shrugged. "Maybe you're over thinking it, Temari. She could just be some stranger that he wanted to dangle in front of you."

"But why would he do that to _me_?" she snapped. "It would have made much more sense if he would have done that to you since you both are men. But to me?" she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"It's probably just another one of his games. You said yourself he hasn't had any jobs, so maybe he is just bored and needing some type of entertainment."

Temari's eyes snapped open. "A _game_?" she hissed. "This isn't some _game, _Kankurou! This is his _life_! He could be killed for what he is doing."

"Or someone else could be." he countered. "He's an...." his eyes darted around his small abode quickly out of habit. "An assassin, Temari. Don't you think he knows what he is doing?"

"He doesn't, that's the point!" she snarled harshly. "Neither of you understand! You have now idea how many times I've saved his hide!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he could have handled it?" Kankurou raised a brow at her, his eyes hard. "Don't you think he could have gotten himself out of trouble?"

"Yes, but that's not - "

"Don't tell me you forgot how he was when he was a teen."

Temari grimaced at the memories. Such dark and dangerous times for all of them. He had been so volatile, still was to some degree. Getting into so many scrapes and deadly situations that it had almost drove her crazy with frustration and worry.

Yet he never failed to get out unscathed.

"Temari, stop worrying so much." Kankurou said quietly. "I'm worried about him too, but maybe he knows what he his doing, alright?"

Temari set her jaw and glared at her brother silently.

Kankurou sighed heavily and dropped his head to stare at the floor at his feet. "We just need to talk to him, both of us. Together."

Temari turned her head and looked out the window onto the busy streets. "It's almost like he wants me to know that he's up to something. That he is starting a mess of things that will drive me over the edge."

Kankurou glanced up at her. "It wouldn't be the first time. He did that a lot when he was younger."

"Maybe..." she turned back to him, her blue-green eyes worried and dull. "Maybe he's slipping back into his old ways?"

The younger sibling shrugged, his face serious. "He has nothing better to do, does he? The only thing we can do is not try to provoke the descent."

Temari bit her bottom lip harshly. "I hate his job. I _hate _it."

"So do a lot of other people. And most of them are a pile of ashes or laying in the bottom of a wooden box six foot under."

Temari smiled half heartedly at his crude humour before looking down at her hands and whispering quietly, almost to herself, "If things start to get worse, to the point where we might not be able to save him, what are we going to do?"

Kankurou stood from the couch and walked around the coffee table to his sister. She blinked up at him, startled slightly, as he reached down and took her hand to drag her to a standing possition. His dark eyes bore into her lighter ones before he wrapped her in a strong hug.

"If that happens, then we will stand beside him and fight," Temari forced back the tightening in her throat and wrapped her own arms around his bigger, muscled frame. The worry slowly seeped away at the comfort of her brother. It was nice to have someone else take control instead of trying to balance it by herself. "No one will ever tear us apart," he chuckled. "I'll kill anyone who tries."

**XXXXXX**

"Three gulps. Go."

Matsuri laughed under her breath before snatching her beverage and chugging the lukewarm liquid in three swallows. Shikamaru smiled as she squinted her eyes, forcing herself to not spit the drink back up onto the table and on the laughing man across from her.

When she felt that she wasn't on the verge of losing the triple chocolate coffee, Matsuri opened her eyes and mock glared at Shikamaru. "Go ahead and laugh. It'll be _really _hilarious when this coffee is all over your shirt with a few more condamints added than when it was first downed."

Shikamaru's chuckles quieted down, but his teasing smile was still in place. Matsuri rolled her black eyes before slumping back into her seat. "So," she started. "how has your day been so far, Detective?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Good, actually. Yours?"

Matsuri frowned as his tone turned serious and his eyes sharp, calculating. "Mine has been fine. If you want to start interrogating me, I'm going to have to escort you from the premisis, sir."

His smile faded slightly, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I won't question you. I just...just wanted to know you were all right."

"I _am _alright."

There was a beat of silence and Shikamaru tore his gaze from her to look out the window before sighing. "I believe you."

Matsuri narrowed her eyes on him, anger tingling through as the lie rang so clear in his voice it was as if someone had said that the sky was purple. She could tell that he was forcing himself to not look at her, pointedly keeping his face toward the window so he could try to convince her of the lie. There was no need. They both new what a lie it was.

She wasn't alright.

But she was getting there.

Matsuri breathed out heavily through her nose before holding her empty paper cup in her hand as she stood. "My break is over. I'll see you later, okay?"

Shikamaru nodded, turning to her albiet reluctantly. "I'm picking you up this afternoon. Naruto and Hinata want you to come by. They haven't seen you since..." he let the rest of his sentence die away as he stood, suddenly dwarfing her.

She merely nodded, knowing they wouldn't let her get away from visting them. The happy couple got what they wanted after all. Besides, she needed to get back into the swing of things. Normal was what she was craving among other hidden, secret desires.

"I'll be done around seven. I'll see you then." she sighed, turning for the counter where she could see Michi handing drinks to the customers. His russet hair fell in his eyes and he brushed it away, frustrated. As his hand came away from his eyes, he turned toward. On catching her gaze, he smiled and waved, gesturing to the long line of people waiting.

She laughed under her breath, nodding, letting him know she would be there soon. Shikamaru came up beside her and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for being annoying, I know you must want to gut me pretty often."

Matsuri looked up at him. "Pretty often." she agreed, smiling. He sighed. "I know you worry, but you shouldn't. I'm will be fine. I _am _fine." his concerened eyes searched hers a moment before he leaned down and wrapped her in a familiar hug.

"Be safe, I'll be back later to pick you up." he said quietly in her ear.

"Okay. Drive carefully."

As he walked out of the door, Matsuri sighed heavily. He blamed himself too much, and wasn't telling her everything. He might think himself smart, but even she could see the distant look in his eye, hear the hesitance in his voice. Sure, she could chalk that up with his guilt, but that was different. This was different. He was keeping something from her.

And she would find out eventually.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!** **I haven't had interent connectivity for so long now, and it has been killing me! But I have been writing myself into the ground, and I'm still working on chapters, so expect updates within the next two weeks and a bunch of oneshots because they keep popping up and won't leave me alone. Please don't be too harsh when you review, I know it's been forever since I updated T.T It was killing me just as much as it was killing you guys. In other news, I PASSED MY EXAMS! Woo! AND IT'S SUMMER!!!!! Thank the high gods for summer break. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Review!**


	10. Can You Catch Me

Chapter 10

_Mommy's here now, honey. Mommy's here. No more nightmares for my little angel._

Matsuri jolted awake with a choked sound of surprise, one of her hands flying to cover her mouth to hold back the scream fighting to come out while the other clutched at her throat for stability. Her eyes teared up at the memory of her mother's face, only now, in her dream, it was mangled beyond recognition and bloody, teeth missing and exposing a smiling, black gaping hole that threatened to swallow her completely.

Shakily she stumbled from the bed and pushed the nightmare away and from her thoughts. Her gasping breaths slowed and she mechanically began pacing her bedroom, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides, anxiety bleeding into her skin.

"I need....where's the keys....fresh air....Mom. Dad....." she mumbled in broken sentences, her hands grabbing at a jacket and pair of worn-out tennis shoes before she made her way awkwardly toward the door. Her hand grappled in the pocket of her jacket and snatched out her keys. Tripping to her car, she fought against the frosty wind stinging her eyes and cheeks and slipped into the small confines of the vehicle.

As the pur of the engine reached her ears, she did not hesitate in pulling away from her home and gunning the engine down the street. Her eyes never left the road, hardly blinked at all, until she pulled up in front of the old, rusted victorian styled iron fences of the cemetery on the other side of town.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey....Mom. Dad," She whispered softly, as if trying not to wake the spirits resting within the graves around her. The wind whistled by her, and Matsuri shivered under her coat, silently cursing herself for not putting on some heavier clothing as she stood in nothing but her cotton pajama bottoms and a flimsy jacket.

Kneeling, she rested a trembling hand on the cool texture of the stone and rubbed her fingers softly back and forth. Back and forth. Her black eyes followed the movements, trying to lull herself into a dim awareness. Maybe then the pain that she could so clearly feel creeping up her spine like a poisonous snake on the hunt would fade away and leave her be.

But instead it quite suddenly seized her heart, and as she gasped quietly - her eyes squeezing shut to hold back the tears - her hands clenched tightly into small, helpless fists. Her nails dug into the granite of the stone grave, setting her teeth on edge at the feeling. Still, she moved not a hair as she silently tried to fight off the grief grappling at her waning control.

Tears leaked quietly from her shut eyes and her breathing came in short spurts from the effort of holding it back. It was futile. She cried out in anguish, throwing herself upon the graves as tears rolled unbiddingly down her cheeks. Her voice was hoarse from the cold and pain as she stammered out unintelligable words of remorse and loss.

"M-Mama....I don't know what t-to do," she whispered, sorrow ripping through every bone, every muscle in her body with a vengence. Punishing her for everything and nothing. "I m-miss you so....so m-much.... Daddy, I n-n-n...I need y-you..."

Her tears fell onto the cold, crisp grass and gathered into small circles. Her eyes remained tightly shut as her heart thrashed painfully in her chest. It hurt. It hurt _so _much.

She remained like that for an unmeasured amount of time, reality held no meaning for her. When she did, however, finally move, she knew she wasn't alone. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and the feeling of being watched washed over her quickly. Slowly, she stood from the graves, brushing them with a feeling of longing absently, and glanced over her shoulder to the shadows beyond.

Sniffling quietly, and whiping away the tears with her sleeve, Matsuri sidestepped the intimidating shadows and fixed the darkness with a wary glare. She wasn't so ignorant as to challenge what was slinking in the cover of night, but she also wasn't so naive to believe that as soon as she turned her back to venture to the safety of her car, something would not jump out and take advantage of her letting her gaurd down.

Instead, she opted for being hyper aware of her surroundings and clutching her fisted hands in into the sleeves of her coat. A twig snapped to her immediate left and it was all she could do to not jump out of her skin and flee. Her spine snapped to attention and she whirled around, hands coming up defensively.

A pair of golden amber jewels stared out at her from the shadows, elicting a sliver of fear to slide down her back. They were sharp and calculating, darkly assessing from their standpoint. Her muscles twitched, warning her to run, but she wouldn't turn her back on the danger. Instead, she took a slow step backwards and gulped as the thing followed her movements.

Suddenly, a jet black raven burst from a bush to her right, ripping a surprised scream from her throat and causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Her eyes darted to the shadows, her body twisting on the ground and scrambling through the damp, cold grass. A sharp bark exploded from the dark as a body launched itself at her.

She didn't have time to scream or run before she was pinned to the ground, a panting body quivering over top of her. Matsuri stared with wide eyes, her hands and knees shaking with fear and adrenaline as gleaming orbs gazed down at her. Fur the thickest of black brushed against her clothes, illuminated and enhanced by the moon's glow and dancing softly in the cold breeze.

Matsuri couldn't hold back the soft noise of fear that whispered past her lips, thinking that at any moment sharp, glinting fangs would imbed themselves within her throat and rip her life from her hands. Her fingers dug into the frozen dirt as she sucked in a breath, attempting to work up the nerve to scream.

As her lungs expanded, a pink tongue lolled from the powerful jowls of the animal hovering over her and swiped a trail of warm saliva from her jaw to her forhead.

Matsuri stiffened, shock and relief coarsing through her body in such heavy waves it left her exhausted. Her blood now rushed through her viens, making her dizzy and her hands came up to grasp into the thick fur for reassurance.

The dog above her whined anxiously, wondering what, exactly, was making the woman under him smell of fear and joy at the same moment. At the sound, Matsuri gave a breathy laugh, the relief making her body numb and actions not completely directed by her head.

"Okay, okay....alright...." she gasped out, gently pushing the canine back and off of her. Sitting with her legs bent at the knees and her hands rubbing her eyes, Matsuri began regulating her breathing in an attempt to hold off the panic attack she was so sure was going to rush her just a few moments ago.

The dog sat back on his haunches, watching the woman curiously as he panted and whined under his breath every few moments to let her know just how unsettled her odd mood swings were making him. Matsuri glanced up at the dog and shook her head.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you know that? I thought I was done for."

The dog merely sneezed at her words and shook his head, as if saying, 'What? Me? I'm innocent.' Matsuri smiled and reached out to ruffle his ears, causing the dog to bark with joy and tumble her over once more.

"Hey! Oh, come on don't lick me! Let me up!" She laughed, shoving the dog off of her once more. "Where did you come from anyway? Do you have a home?"

The dog sneezed again.

"Well, you don't have a collar," she said to herself and ran her hands over his sides, easily feeling his ribs poking out through the skin. "And obviously you haven't eaten in a while."

Feeling her hands run over him, the dog lowered himself to the ground and rolled over onto his back while his glimmering eyes gazed up at her pleadingly. His coarse black tail wagged softly as his paws wiggled in the air, trying his hardest to look like a small abandoned puppy. Matsuri laughed at him, her fingers scratching behind his ears as she stood from the cold, wet ground.

"So I take it you have no home then, huh, fella?" The dog twisted and stood pushing his warm body against her leg affectionately. She grinned and mussed his thick fur with both her hands as she bent to his level and stared into his amber eyes. "Then you're coming home with me." He yelped happily at having her so close and licked her face. She laughed again and patted his muzzle. "On one condition, we get you some doggy breath mints, okay?"

The canine yipped and pranced around her as she stood and followed her to the car, his tail wagging.

**XXXXXX**

"Shikamaru, you have to get some sleep. I know that you think you might be on to something, but you have to realize that accidents _do _happen."

The young detective barely acknowledged the voice speaking into his ear from the cell clutched in his hand as his eyes scanned the files before him.

"Shikamaru. _Shikamaru!"_

"I know that this could mean nothing, but I'm just leaning toward the possiblity that it _might. _It was just too staged, Asuma. Too perfect. Something is wrong and I will find out what it is, but I need your help." he snapped, eyes flashing as he flung the papers away from him in a fit of sudden anger.

"...." Shikamaru heard the phone crackle as Asuma sighed heavily on the other line.

"Well?"

"I told you before I would help you, and I still am. But you have got to stop smothering the case so much. Once the results from the lab get back you will be able to see where you can start, what angle is the best approach."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "I know that."

"Then leave the files alone for now. You still have a few days, just relax."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"....Because it's my fault they are dead in the first place."

**XXXXXX**

He hadn't come back into work that day, which had her so on edge she had spilled her coffee on her paperwork and broke three pens by clutching them too hard. She knew she was overreacting, it was obivous, but _goddamn it, _things would be so much less nerve wracking if he was in her sight.

She was informed by his secretary that he left for lunch and then had called in that he had important issues to deal with and would not return that afternoon. However, he would be back tomorrow morning on time. Something about a get together with newly weds and friends.

Temari groaned and flung herself on her side in the bed, entangling herself even more into the sheets. If she could just talk to him, maybe she could convince him of her abilties enough that he would perhaps invite her to join him in his investigation. If that happened, protecting Gaara would be a piece of cake. The diversions and false evidence would be too easy to plant, even a genius like that Nara wouldn't be able to see through her ploys.

Then again, she had done background checks on him and his IQ had scored so far off the charts she wondered if they were going to give it its' own zipcode. But she was smart, too. If she tried hard enough, she could blind him. She could so easily lead him away from Gaara.

Of course she had considered what Kankurou had told her, and she agreed with him. Gaara was more than capable of protecting himself, and when she looked back on the things she did to protect him, she knew that more often than not he could've easily gotten himself out of it. But this was different. Kankurou may not have been able to see the significance of it, but she did and that's all that mattered.

She had made a promise to their late mother and she was going to keep it.

All she had to do was get close to Nara. Once that happened, it was only a matter of time before things began working in her favor. Manipulation was the key here. She had sex appeal and influencual skills on her side, and though he was a prodigy, genius, and possibly the youngest detective in the world, when it came down to it he was only a man.

And she, of course, would work that to her advantage.

**XXXXXX  
**

Glittering jade eyes gazed heatedly up at the moon glowing through his window, bathing him in its' luminous glow and shadow. His lean body rested against the cool glass of his window as his hands flexed in his pockets. A chilling breeze poured around the room, and his naked torso trembled imperceptibly at the cold. His muscles rippled and his shoulders tensed as he breathed in slowly.

He had just gotten an email from Headquarters. It was a local job, something that was usually given to rookies, but where he had moved to a different town - further away from the main building - the trust they had with him was wavering. It was a test, and so far he was passing, which meant he wouldn't be let go of quite yet.

After all, he was the best and they couldn't afford to lose him.

His instructions were to simply get rid of a well-payed drug dealer on the edge of town. He wasn't very popular on the street, but the people he supplied were pretty rich and his enemies were big people in high places. People who had enough cash on hand to pay for Gaara's services. He didn't come cheap, of course.

And so, he had recieved an email on the untraceable laptop that had been stationed in his office under the stairs. After reading the message, it had self-deleted itself and in the process had abolished any trace that it had ever been created in the first place. He had twenty-four hours to finish the job before the dealer would be moving on to another town where he ran his own factory. On the outside the building was known for making shoes, but underground it was strictly marijuana and the production of enhanced LSD by the pound.

In any other situation, Gaara would have had more than just a day to finish it off but where the job moved from place to place, it would take months, maybe a year, before he would be back in the same place. And the person currently holding Gaara's next pay check wanted him done with immediatly.

Gaara asked no questions, only accepted the jobs given to him, yet he found this particular assignment quite amusing. If he had to guess at who wanted the dealer dead, he would say it was a bigger drug lord. One who found it annoying that some lowly street wannabe was mooching off his customers and inadvertantly stealing his money. Then again, it could be just a pissed off judge or lawyer that couldn't convict the bastard because he was too slippery for them.

Either way, Gaara smirked at their childish behaviour and cracked his neck before shrugging from the window and walking to his office. If he waited until the following night when he would only have mere hours to finish it, he would be rushed and he didn't like to be rushed. During the day was too risky of discovery, so early morning was his best option.

Which was right now.

Shrugging into his black cargo pants and long sleeved shirt that fit him like a second skin, he adjusted an earpierce onto his right ear. It would whisper coordinates and locations while an exstention would flip down in front of his right eye and show him a green see-through map of what he was being told, also giving him night vision at the flick of a finger on the side of the device.

Slipping into his dark mountain boots and tying them, he hooked a gun belt on his hips and scanned over his options lining his desk. He had yet to figure out how to install a secret wall in his condo to keep his toys safe and secure, though he was sure he could convince Kankurou to do it. He had a talent for building things.

After snatching and putting on a pair of fingerless gloves that helped his grip on the gun, he carefully grabbed the smaller of his firearms - though still had quite the punch to it. It was a rookie job after all, no need wasting his big toys on something that would only take him a few minutes at most. His hand hovered over a sleek hunting knife, considering if he should take it or not, before grabbing it and stuffing it down the side of his boot where a small pocket kept it from slicing his ankle.

Gaara grabbed a hiking backpack from under his desk, the kind that hugged your back like a lifeline, and stuffed in a few gadgets that would help him pinpoint the target down to the blade of grass he was standing on. Shuffling through his drawers he pulled out a handheld and put it in his pocket. He would need that later to send an affirmation email to HQ when it was finished.

With a final glance around his office, Gaara crossed the room and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter before slipping quietly out the back door. To avoid attention and suspicion he stuck to the shadows as he got into his car and pulled out. Without a backward glance at his home, his attention and focus zoned in on the job ahead as he sped silently down the roads.

* * *

_So sorry that it took a while to update but things have been so crazy. What with the divorce still pending for my mom, school starting soon, and me wondering just how I'm going to keep it all together, writing has been pushed so far to the side. This would have been out a few weeks ago but where I was gone on a vacation (more like being forcefully removed from the house for three weeks) I didn't have my computer so I couldn't update. Again, Sorry. Please don't be made._

_I felt like in this chapter I should give Gaara a job. He hasn't had one since before they moved and he isn't discharged, so he does need to make a living instead of stalking the streets day by day. Haha, anyway let me know what you think please! Deffinately give your insight on Temari's little part she had. I want to know how that went over with everyone._


	11. Devious Plans

Chapter 11

Blood bubbled from the lips of the man under him, pooling around and in his ears as he was rendered immobile by the shock of getting his throat slit and abdomen stabbed. It was a sloppy job, but Gaara had had no choice but to do it this way. The job, known as Yakushi Kabuto, big time drug dealer and specializing in the manufacturing of enhanced LSD (also smuggling and selling other small drugs on the side from the hospital he worked), had been very well gaurded when Gaara had arrived.

He had taken all the precautions and it seemed Gaara's employers had been falsely informed of how high the job ranked. Even though it still didn't come up to par with his recomendations for his own standards, it was still difficult and was irritating to actually have to come face to face with the dealer. He hadn't been able to get a clean shot for all the stacking carriers and employees in the way, and his job was strictly to get rid of Yakushi.

So he did, though not in the way that was more appropriate and professional.

Since his gun couldn't get a direct hit, he had abandoned his gear and had jumped from one of the stacked bunkers of supplies that had been his scoping point. Stalking like a predator through the maze of wooden stacking carriers that reached almost to the ceiling of the warehouse, he had quickly and quietly withdrawn the hunting knife he had slid into the side of his boot. He silently thanked his intuition for demanding him take it.

Once the target was within eyesight, he waited until the guards began shifting - effectively leaving Yakushi exposed so he could move in for the kill. His movements were in their own right beautiful. The way he moved, so silent and quick, like a leapard on the prowl. His body crouched close to the ground with one hand clenched tightly around the dangerous blade. He started out slow as he crept toward the target and picking up the pace once he was in sight.

He was darting at him then, eyes zoned in on the silver haired man with an air of death washing over him as his stealth put a murderous snake to shame. His hand came up and then he was upon him, quickly slitting his throat to cut off sound before dragging him into the shadows of the crates without creating so much as a rustle of clothing. The man, Yakushi, stared wildly up at him and Gaara flipped his knife his hand before thrusting downwards with a great force and digging the cold steel into as many vital organs as possible in one strike.

After a few seconds of twitching and jerking spasms, Kabuto Yakushi passed silently and Gaara wiped his blade before stepping away. Blood was spattered on his clothes and surrounding floor, but there was nothing to do about that. Although it irked him that he had to get messy with it, there had been no alternative. So, with a glare down at the dead man, Gaara grabbed onto the crates at his side before hauling himself up and out of sight just as the guards rounded the corner and found their dead boss lying in his own blood.

When the alarm was set off, ringing shrilly in the ears of the scrambling workers going for their weapons, Gaara was already outside and driving quickly away. He left no trace at all of his appearance or disappearance.

Like always, it was as though he had never been there in the first place and the death had happened out of thin air.

**XXXXXX**

"Wait! Oh, come on don't do this to me! That's my favorite pair!!"

Matsuri dove at the dog that was currently dodging around the room with her underwear hanging from his lower jaw. The large canine barked excitedly and jumped over her as she fell to the floor and scrambled into her bedroom. With a frustrated growl, Matsuri pushed herself from the floor and ran after him, slamming the door behind her to block him in.

He stood stiffly on the mattress, head lowered and eyes sparkling excitedly as she crept closer to him, speaking in soothing voice. He didn't buy it and made to jump off the mattress to crawl his way under the bed where she wouldn't be able to reach him without lifting it up. By then, the new toy he had discovered would be ripped to shreds.

Matsuri, seeing the dog lean toward the edge of the bed, jumped onto the mattress and tackled the canine into the sheets. "Give it here you little pest!" she yelled, her hands grasping into the fabric of her underwear.

The dog 'woof'ed as his muzzle was shoved into the blankets and his body pinned beneath the girl above him. His paws scrambled around in the sheets, trying to claw himself from under her, only to feel his body being pressed harder into the soft linens. He yelped indignantly as his new toy was wrenched from his jaws and held out of his reach.

"Finally!" Matsuri exclaimed as she held up her undergarments. Surveying the damage done, her lips formed a petulent pout and her eyes glared daggers at the canine looking innocently back up at her. "Oh, you are so dead mutt."

At that moment the phone rang loudly from the other room and Matsuri glanced at the door before looking back at the dog in front of her. "You're saved. For now. But don't get too comfortable because I'm going to come back in here to make sure you meet your scheduled demise."

"Hello?" Matsuri said breathlessly, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as she leaned against the wall, slightly tired from her wrestel with the dog and sprint to the phone.

"Hi, Matsuri. It's Hanabi."

"Hanabi? Is everything okay? Is Hinata okay?"

The voice on the other line sighed impatiently. "Yes, Hinata is fine. Why does everyone ask that question as soon as I call them? Look, I was just calling to tell you that you left your dish here yesterday. It's washed and waiting for you on the counter. You can come and pick it up any time you want since you have a spare key. Everyone is going to be out today so feel free to come whenever."

"Oh, okay. I'll stop by on my way to the pet store."

"Pet store?"

This time it was Matsuri who sighed and glared at the black mass of fur sneaking quietly out of her room to hide someplace else. "It's a long story."

"And I'm sure it's a very interesting story that you will have to tell me when I have more time, but I have to go. Be careful on your way over, the roads are pretty slick with ice."

"I will, thanks. Bye, Hanabi."

"Bye."

After they hung up, Matsuri walked down the hall back to her bedroom. As she opened the door she glanced over her shoulder and saw soft, milky ember eyes staring at her from behind the couch. Despite her annoyance at him, she found a small smile tugging at her lips and she sighed.

"Oh you little heart-thief," she accused quietly. "I can already tell I will never be able to stay mad at you for over three seconds."

The dog gave a wolfish smile and panted, wagging his tail lazily. Matsuri laughed and walked into her room and grabbed a change of clothes before going to get a quick shower. While the water warmed her chilled skin, she began tossing names for the dog around in her head. Some she said aloud, testing them, only to discard them as they fell wrongly off her lips. None seemed to fit but she was confident she would find one soon.

**XXXXXX**

Temari bit her lip and stared at the door over her shoulder. He should be walking in any minute now, she thought. Any second he would walk through and see her bent over the copying machine as she pretended to have a problem with it when in fact she knew exactly what to do to get it working. Plug it in. But that was beside the point. She needed to get herself noticed by him, therefore starting the chain of events that would get him to trust her and accept her in his investigation. Therefore she would be able to cover up Gaara's tracks.

The door opened at that moment and Temari instantly twisted back around and bent over the copier, making annoyed noises in the back of her throat. In the back of her mind she was disgusted with herself for acting like a ditsy intern, but in reality she had no choice. She would choose family over pride any day, even though the Sabaku's were widely known for having more pride than the size of an elephant.

She heard someone cough and slowly rose, making sure to curve her back seductively before turning and looking the extra person in the eye with a mock pouting face. However, upon seeing who had happened into the room, her pout turned into a sour scowl and she crossed her arms - annoyed.

"Can I help you?"

The overweight handy man before her smiled grossly with a gleam in his eye. "Maybe I should be askin' you that, don't ya think?"

Temari swallowed the vomit rising in her throat as his eyes raked over her form, lingering on her deliciously exposed legs. "Excuse me," she said, making her way for the door. "I have to make a call to the janitors, they seemed to have missed a rather large grease ball."

The man's watery eyes furrowed in confusion, not understanding that he was the brunt of her insult and she groaned in frustration as she wrenched the door open and stormed out.

Only to bump into a solid body and stagger back against the wall beside the door she had just exited.

"Oh for the love of...would you people just stay out of my way!" she snapped, shaking her head clear and pushing off of the wall.

"You're the one that came storming out of the room like someone had kicked your cat."

Temari froze at the voice and quickly looked up at the man she had ran into and mentally pounded herself in the head. Nara. If he had been only a few minutes earlier he would have fell into her plan. But nooo, the disgusting handy man had to stumble upon her, completely ruining her plans, and she had to run into the very person she was trying to seduce. Fate was certaintly giving her a kick in the ass today.

"I'm sorry, Detective. I was distracted." she prattled off, attempting an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, I hope?"

Shikamaru shook his head tiredly. "Yes, of course. It was no problem, really. I was distracted, too."

Silence settled over them and Temari racked her brain for something witty and teasing to say to draw him in, but nothing came to mind. Feeling desperate, she reached out and squeezed his shoulder as she stepped out of his way. "I hope you settle whatever is distracting you, Detective." she said seriously, hoping furiously that he would go for the deep, serious type of girls because she was hopeless in the giggly, bubbly field. Temari was all business, not fru-fru pinky induced.

At his widened eyes, she knew she had made an impression and began a slow walk down the hall, knowing he was watching her the entire time. Which is why she purposefully lengthened her steps to give a more sexy swing to her hips. As she rounded a corner and stepped out of his sight, a surge of power wrapped warmly around her and Temari grinned triumphantly. Phase one, complete.

She tried not to dwell too much on the guilt lingering in the back of her head. It would only complicate things in the end and she didn't need that kind of burdern. She had too much on her plate as it was.

**XXXXXX**

Gaara shrugged on his jacket and stepped out of his house, having gave up the thought of getting some sleep. After arriving home at sunrise and grabbing a quick shower, he had tried to catch a bit of shut-eye but it had proved to be futile. He was too wired on his last job to have any hope of sleeping. Which was fine, he supposed. He didn't much feel like sleeping anyway.

He walked lazily down the sidewalk, heading toward the park he had been through before with a comfortable air. It had been a long period of time since he had been assigned anything, and he felt like everything was falling into place finally. He hadn't felt like this since before his siblings and himself had moved. He did feel unsettled, however. But over what, he wasn't quite sure.

It was just there, in the back of his mind, bugging him and eating at his insides. It was like an annoying little tick that refused to stop drawing blood. Maybe it was because of the fact that it was starting to snow and he wasn't a big fan of cold weather. Sighing heavily, he quickened his pace and began looking for some type of shop to spend the next half hour or so to wait out the snow before making his way back home. It seemed he wouldn't be able to make it to the park today. He didn't let the disappointment settle over him just yet, he would go another day.

A music store lay on the other side of the road and Gaara made his way toward it, being careful not to slip on the ice coating the roads and sidewalk. As he stepped onto the slick asphalt, a high piercing screech shattered the air and his head snapped to the side, watching in growing horror as a car came careening down the down the road straight toward him.

If he hadn't been trained to follow through with lightening fast reflexes due to his profession, the outcome of his situation could have proven to be problematic or even fatile. But he managed to jump out of the way of danger just as the car fishtailed and screamed to a stop in the middle of the road. A small crowd gathered on the sidewalk across the road and Gaara glared at them. Whenever some kind of fataility happened, people gathered like flies and buzzed their gossip from one ear to the next. It made him physically ill.

At that moment a woman stumbled from the car and into the road with a rather large canine following behind. A slow, satisfied smile spread over Gaara's lips as he watched the woman stagger on the road - gathering her footing - before quickly making her way over to him. He tucked his hands lazily in his pockets as he followed her with his sharp gaze and saw recognition flash in her bright eyes and her steps slow - much to his amusement - before she seemed to decide on some internal dilemma and continued on toward him with wary steps.

"Gaara?" she asked, stopping before him with a worried expression.

"If you wanted to kill me, there are easier ways to go about doing it." She didn't need to know just how serious that comment was.

The ice seemed to be broken between them and Matsuri gave a small smile as she laughed, embarressed. "I'm really sorry about that, the roads were just so slick and I wasn't expecting that. A friend of mine warned me about it but I guess I just didn't pay much attention. I should have put some chains on the tires or something."

Gaara shook his head. "It's fine. No harm done."

Matsuri blinked. "I almost ran you over with my car and you say 'no harm done'? Did you hit your head on the sidewalk? Do you I need to take you to the hospital to check for a concussion?"

He smirked mockingly. "Are you implying there is something wrong with my head?"

"Considering you think getting ran over is no big deal, yes, I am going to question your sanity. Repeatedly, in fact, if I need to."

He shrugged. "I wasn't hurt and neither were you, that's all that's important."

Matsuri hesitated before nodding. "You're right. But I am sorry, I should have been more careful."

"I should have been watching where I was going."

At that moment the dog at Matsuri's side began to growl softly, eyeing the man before him with stoney ember eyes. His hackles raised, he flattened his ears and swished his tail angrily. He didn't like the smell of this man, the intentions he was giving off in his scent. It unsettled the canine deeply and he moved in front of Matsuri's legs to block off the man in case he decided to move in.

Gaara raised a brow at the dog in question and leaned back to eye the glinting fangs peeking out from under his lips. Impressive, he thought. Very impressive indeed. He could've made a hell of a guard dog at his firm with teeth and muscles like that. With a bit of training, he could quickly rise to the top of the canine promotion table.

Matsuri entangled her finger's in the dogs fur reassuringly. "I'm sorry, I guess he isn't too friendly with strangers." he could hear the doubt in her words.

"It's fine." Gaara said. "He won't hurt me."

As the words left his lips, Gaara reached out and patted the dog on the head and l kneeled down to his level. "Will you, boy."

Even the dog could sense the dangerous air surrounding the man before him and it was hard not to roll over on his belly to him, but the canine refused to conform. His protective instincts were stronger than the urge to please a master and he continued to growl softly in his throat, fixing his glittering eyes on the intimidating man before him.

Gaara smiled easily, watching the dog's confused emotions flash through his expressive eyes. Rising from his crouch, he nodded to Matsuri. "Seems like a good dog. What's his name?"

"I haven't given him one yet, I kind of just got him last night." At his skeptical look she just shook her head. "Long story." she sighed.

Gaara gave a slight lift of his shoulder, showing indifference. "I have time."

Matsuri looked baffled for a moment before shaking it off and looking over her should as car horn beeped loudly. "Uh, hold that thought while I go move my car. Can you watch my dog for a second?"

As he gave his assent, she darted off, much to the dog's alarm, and leaped into her car to move it out from the middle of the road. Gaara ran a hand through his hair and shook off the annoying snow as he layed his other free hand on the dog's back to stop him from getting any ideas of running off. The canine sat at his feet and snorted, not liking being left with the strange man or with the cold snow.

When Matsuri rejoined them, breathless from her running, she smiled warily - still nervous around Gaara with suspiscion burning in her gaze. "Did you want to come with me to the pet store? I can give you the whole story there."

He glanced up at the gray sky before looking back at her guarded black eyes. "Anything to get out of the snow." he grunted and followed her across the street to a small building with a sign reading 'Pet Shoppe' in Old English letters.

A wicked grin settled over his features as he trailed behind her, liking the oppurtunity to get to know someone that had been related to one of his jobs. It was an odd, curious feeling that he was almost positive he shouldn't be pursuing, but Gaara was a creature of curiousity and he was easily throwing caution to the wind as he sped up to walk beside her, watching her carefully from the corner of his eyes. It was like a fun little game, playing with this woman who just a few weeks ago seemed to be empty from pain. She seemed to bounce back pretty quickly, but Gaara was willing to bet that she was suffering more than she showed and he concluded that exposing her wounds would prove to be a little...fun. Granted it was cruel, but for someone who hardly got close to anyone besides family and spent their workdays assainating, ripping away a person's mask seemed to be an ideal challenge. If only for the time being. He could always get bored with it, after all.

* * *

So I hope that confrontation wasn't too assy. Please be patient, I know the updates are super slow but I have a lot to do right now. I can't wait for a break from school. Please tell me what you think and again, sorry for the slow updating!


End file.
